Chuck V The Will
by myneverendingsummer
Summary: Jill's dead but she has left him something, for him to remember her by. That's a bad description. You can read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes

_This is my first fan fiction. I have already completed it on my computer and I worked up the courage to finally publish it. I hope it's an enjoyable read and that it makes sense because I did tweek a few things to the story line of Chuck._

_Back-Story:_

_Chuck is around 30 or 31(which is Zach's real age) but its season five, Morgan still has the intersect and after months of trying to fix the glasses to get rid of it, they gave up on waiting and decided to train him. Sarah and Chuck had been married for a while and they are still living with their apartment building next to Ellie and Awesome. Also Morgan and Alex are still together. If I forget to mention something from the back-story, I will make up for it later._

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF CHUCK. I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF THE SHOW "CHUCK". THEY ARE A PRODUCT OF NBC. (Applies to all chapters)_

* * *

Chuck V. The Will

Charles Bartowski was lying in his bed, with his arms wrapped softly around his beautiful wife thinking to himself, _how could I be so lucky?_

-Beep-

The alarm clock went off. Sarah Walker lifted her head from her pillow and turned to Chuck with her eyes half shut as she let out a large sigh.

"Good morning beautiful," he said smiling at her. She turned around with a smile and looked into his handsome brown eyes.

"Good morning, what time is it?" She started rubbing her eyes awake.

"It's eight." He stretched his arms out, yawned loudly and then rested his arms back around Sarah again, "We should probably get up now." He stretched again.

"We probably should," Giving a playful smile; she leaned over him and kissed him. When she was about to pull away, he grabbed the back of her head and continued to place his lips on hers.

"Sarah?" He asked, "um?" He said trying to pull back but she gripped his head instead, "Sarah, we might need to get up. We are suppose to meet Casey and Morgan at Castle." She stopped to look at his face.

"Just one more minute." She begged and continued to kiss him. Chuck could sense that he needed to get up and start the day but his body wasn't getting the message to get out of the bed. This moment with Sarah was just too precious for him to stop.

-Knock Knock-

Sarah's head shot up to sound, her eyes quickly became pealed to the door near her. "Chuck, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I think it's the front door."

"Why does someone have to be at our door at eight on a Tuesday morning?" Sarah groaned as she got up from the bed, putting on a pair of pajama pants as she walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole and tried to see who it was. Chuck followed her lead,

"It's probably Morgan or Casey. Just let them in."

"No its Ellie." She started to unlock the door.

"Ellie? Isn't she suppose to be at work?" Chuck pondered to Sarah. She opened the door as Ellie let herself inside. Chuck could feel that something was wrong the moment she walked into the apartment. She seemed to be shaking; her steps were coming off larger and faster than she planned. Her uneasy behavior didn't seem right and he had no idea why.

"Hey guys. Sorry to come here like this without calling, but this needed to be done in person."

"Ellie, what's going on? Did you get fired?" Chuck asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. I got a call today." She paused trying to concentrate on what she was about to say. "Jill's dead. She passed away."

"What? What do you mean she's dead?"

"Well, I guess she got into a car accident and lost control. She was killed on impact." She looked at her brother with head folded into his hands and arms placed on his knees as he sat the sofa.

"Wait I thought she was in a CIA prison?" Sarah asked.

"I guess she must have escaped somehow." Chuck said.

"That's horrible," Sarah placed her hands on his shoulders, and started rubbing them to ease his tension. "When did this happen?" She asked.

"Last Sunday. Part of the reason that I am here is that tomorrow they are having a service for her at St. Dominic's Cemetery. We have been asked to pay our respects." With a little hesitation, Chuck turned Sarah and said,

"Sarah, we are going."

"Wait what about Morgan and the intersect?"

"He will be fine for a day or two. And Casey will handle things. It's just I have to be there. It wouldn't be right if I didn't go. I did care about her at some point."

"Are you sure? She also left you for another man." Ellie added.

"Not really she said she didn't and she was strapped to a lie detector test."

"Chuck, she was a trained professional, _I_ have been trained to fake a lie detector test. Besides she lied about being in Fulcrum." Sarah said.

"I know but I am still going."

* * *

"Morgan, until we get the intersect out of you and fix the glasses to give it back to me, then you are staying put." Chuck said to Morgan as he sat at the conference table in Castle.

"I feel like a little kid who just got grounded by his over protective parents for shop lifting at a store."

"Dude, I would let you come with me to Jill's funeral but since you have the intersect you are staying with Casey."

"Fine, I will stay put but bring me back some food, sometimes Casey forgets to feed me." Chuck looks over to Casey.

"What? He is a big boy he can feed himself. There are always coffee and donuts somewhere around here." Casey said in response to Chuck's look of disappointment.

"Just stay with Casey. Ok Morgan?"

"Yeah" Morgan sighed.

* * *

The Bartowski family arrived at the funeral just as any normal family would. Their faces were long, their clothes were black and they were respectfully quiet.

"I can't believe she is gone, considering what she has done." Ellie said as she stared at Jill's closed coffin.

"Considering all she has done to betray me you mean?" Sarah and Ellie looked at Chuck.

"Oh Chuck," Ellie walked over to him, "I understand that she did betray you but it's her funeral maybe she shouldn't bring that up today."

"Yeah, you're right Ellie, I probably shouldn't mention her efforts to make me miserable." Chuck said as he stuck his tongue at her coffin.

"Guys!" Sarah said to them, "Bryce Larkin is here."

"What?" Chuck turned to Sarah confused. Everyone's heads turned to Bryce sitting down in all black looking melancholy.

"I thought he was dead?" Ellie said.

"Well, I guess he pulled another Commissioner Gordon on us." Chuck said.

"That is impossible. There is no way he could be alive right now." Sarah turned to Chuck.

"Do you think someone could have revived him like the last time?" Chuck added again.

"I have no idea but if that is him for sure, why would he be here?"

* * *

Morgan stay still!" Casey said with a rope in his hands.

"Casey, no I am not going to let you tie me up.

"Well maybe if you stop running away I wouldn't have to tie you up. Stop moving while I run some tests."

"Tests?!" Morgan said, "You never mention tests, Casey."

"Just keep calm, I need to measure your head for the new glasses and when Bartowski comes back then he can fix it."

"Seriously if that's why you tied me up then what was the point?"

"Because I could." Casey laughed, "Since Bartowski and Walker aren't here, I will to need to train you, alone."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes_

_I am thankful for all of your wonder comments on the last chapter. I would like say sorry if I have some grammar issue or if the plot is a little hard to understand. Please remember that it's my adaption of the show and that all a lot of the questions you might have will be answered later._

_Also to the comment about the funeral, the reason why Ellie is there will be explained later and the reason why chuck went to the funeral was because he felt obligated and I was trying to put that in subtext. But keep in mind that I have changed a few things to plot and the story will all piece together in the end. If something doesn't seem like it connects to actually show that just means I changed it around._

_Also I made it so that Chuck was about 21 or 20 when he got kicked out of Stanford, please so keep that in mind. Thanks for all the support. :)_

* * *

Chapter Two

After listening to a long homily from the Priest, Chuck was waiting patiently for the ceremony to be done.

"Now I would like to ask Jill's fiancé to come and share some happy stories about her. Bryce Stevens could you please come up?" The Priest said, stunning the Bartowskis.

"Did he just say fiancé?" Ellie turned to Chuck, as Sarah was completely speechless.

"I think he did? Who is Bryce Stevens?" Chuck answered. As the lady next to them shh'd them, he began his speech.

"Good morning family and friends. Anyone here today understands that Jill was an extraordinary person. She was thoughtful, selfless and kind." As Bryce spoke Chuck and Sarah rolled their eyes, "She always saw life in a new way and that was my favorite thing about her. Every day that I spent with her, I learned something new. One of the most memorable days, was a day I will never forget, its when I purposed. It was Christmas time. She was having a busy day worrying about everyone and everything. She had spent her whole day at the mall buying gifts for her loved ones. I knew I had to do something to bring her spirits up for she looked very worn out. So I told her 'come on we are going somewhere.' She questioned me at first but she went along. I took her in the car, gave her earphones and blind folded her. I drove around every street and looked for the perfect spot. Until it came to me, for her Christmas present I bought a house for us. I thought if I purposed there than it would say to her that I loved her so much that I showed how committed I was to her, by buying a house for us. If I was committed to buying a house, it would show her I was committed to her. Before I could do that I needed to do one more thing. I drove down to the pet store and bought a new Golden Retriever puppy. I brought her and the puppy to the house and sat them in the only chair in our new living room. I got down on one knee with the puppy next to me and untied her blind fold. I held the puppy up and her face lit up with excitement. On the collar of the puppy was the ring, which was engraved with the words, _Will you marry me?" _Bryce was starting to shed a tear now. "She picked up the puppy and screamed _Yes _at the top of her lungs and kissed me before I could even explain. I didn't get to use my ingenious line _we really are in puppy love._" Everyone laughed but Chuck and Sarah, "I guess I learned that day that Jill wasn't someone who expected a lot but was the type of person who would be thankful for just the simple things in life. I also learned that no matter what she did, she could always put a smile on my face." Sarah and Chuck exchanged a look of utter confusion and watch as Bryce's tears fell from his face.

"Is he crying?" Sarah asked.

"It's a funeral everyone cries." Ellie said.

"Jill always had thought of life as a positive thing and lived life to the fullest. I always to tried to live life like her, but then I realized just being with her I was. It's hard to say goodbye to her today but I have no doubt in my mind that she is in a happy place." He took a deep breath and sat back down and both Chuck and Sarah were speechless. That wasn't the Bryce Larkin they knew, there was something different about him. They just couldn't figure out what.

* * *

After the ceremony, Chuck, Sarah, and Ellie were starring at the picture of Jill on the poster.

"Gosh, this is still so tragic, she was so young. I feel bad for her family members." Ellie said.

"Oh, I know." A voice from behind her said, "I saw her every Sunday at Church, she never failed to miss one mass." Ellie, Chuck and Sarah gave him a weird look, "Let me introduce myself, I am Father Patrick from St. Dominic's Church." The Priest lifted his hand for someone to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Ellie Woodcomb." She shook his hand, "This is my brother and his wife Chuck and Sarah Bartowski."

"It's nice to meet you, Father." Chuck said. Sarah was quiet she wasn't sure what to do in front of priests. So she folded her hands and tried not to look guilty.

"Well I came to say I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Father." Chuck said.

"Will I be seeing you all at the reception at Mr. Steven's house?

"Um, no I actually have to go I left my husband alone with our daughter but Chuck and Sarah are going right?"

"Yes, we are." Sarah said in a positive manner.

"Ok, well I will see you there, then. It's nice meeting you." The Priest said walking away.

"You too Father." Ellie said. "I have to go guys see you later."

"Bye Ellie." Chuck said as Ellie walked away.

"Why are we going to the reception, Bryce doesn't even know we are here?" Chuck asked.

"Because I want answers and what better way to get them is by going to his house, right?" Sarah asked. Chuck nodded in agreement. They both wanted answers and they wanted them now.

* * *

Chuck was sitting at a table in Bryce's backyard waiting for Sarah to return from the bathroom, starring at Bryce talking to a group of people. Bryce was trying to hold back some tears as he was telling a fascinating story of one his many adventures with Jill again. It seems that's all he wanted to talk about that day. As he was getting fed up with listening to the stories of Bryce and Jill's love, he heard a voice nearby.

"Don't believe him." The voice said loudly to another person next to her.

"Excuse me?" He turned around to a young girl with long brown hair in a black strapless dress, staring at him at him confused. She seemed about eleven or twelve. She looked a bit distraught as she was sipped her orange soda from a straw. Chuck felt bad about interrupting her conversation but he couldn't help but want to hear more of what she had to say.

"Bryce." She said nodding toward Bryce's direction. "Don't believe what he says. Half of the stories he told today were lies. Like the one about how he purposed." The girl said taking another sip of her soda.

"How?...How did he purpose?" He said trying not to seem too interested. The girl took the straw out of her mouth and said,

"Well for starters the whole buying her a puppy thing and tying the ring around his collar was completely false."

"Really?" He was shocked at the same time he kind of expected it. He knew Bryce had some kind of an angle.

"Yep! It was really Jill who purposed. She gave him an ultimatum and he took the marriage route. They made this story up so they could cover up the fact that he had commit issues." Chuck sat there feeling stupid that he didn't realize this before, "Oh and by the way the only reason they started to date again was because they got busy in a hotel janitor closet and decided that they loved each other. You think that wouldn't happen to someone like her. He didn't deserve her."

"No, you wouldn't think that would happen. You must really not like Bryce."

"Yep, we aren't exactly simpatico at the moment."

Chuck gave a surprised face, "Oh." As Chuck looked up at the crowd again, he looked around and stopped to stare at an old woman. The old woman came toward the girl and whispered something in her ear.

"Really, right now?" She said questionably, "Um, I have to go sorry if I ranted on to you. I tend to do that sometimes."

"Oh, I didn't mind." He said with a smile. "I tend to do that sometimes too." She smiled back and walked away with the old woman. He stared at her, thinking to himself, _what was that about_? He looked down and noticed a bright red Darth Vader watch lying on the floor. He picked it up and tried to call her back over but there was no reply. So he sat there with the watch in his hand and placed it in his pants pocket.

"Hey Chuck." He turned around to see who was calling. "Chuck is everything ok? What is that?" Sarah pointed to the watch.

"Sarah! Hey, um some young girl dropped her watch and I thought I would hold on to it in case she comes back…So did you talked to Bryce?"

"Um, no I haven't but I have been listening to his stories and they seem…"

"Completely false?" He interrupted her.

"I was going to say interesting, but yeah they seem really fake."

"It's because they are." She gave him a weird look, "I will tell you about it when we get home." Sarah looked up and noticed Bryce moving in their direction.

"Chuck!" She hit his arm discreetly, "Bryce is coming toward us. Right now." Chuck sat up straight and turned toward Bryce and smiled his winning smile.

"Charles Bartowski?" Bryce held his hand for him to shake.

"Bryce Larkin." He shook Bryce's hand. "I'm sorry about Jill, I didn't realize how close you two had gotten."

"Thanks, and it Stevens now, I had to change my name. It's was the only way to retire from the spy world and reconnect with Jill again. You guys know what I am talking about right?" Chuck and Sarah smiled, as he gave a wink and nodded.

"Well it's good to see you Bryce." Sarah reached in for a hug and whispered in Bryce ear. "So how did you do it this time? I don't suppose another miracle rescue from another dangerous criminal?"

"Sarah please, I am not a genie. I worked for the CIA, I have my ways." Sarah pulled back and looked at Chuck.

"Hi, Mr. Stevens, um can I see you for a second." He asked pulling him aside.

"Um sure," He held up his finger to signal, one minute. Chuck and Sarah were listening to their whispers and couldn't hear anything until they saw Bryce point at Chuck. They both turned around and pretended they weren't looking. The man and Bryce began to come back to Chuck and Sarah, the man asked,

"Are you Charles Bartowski?"

"Um, yes. Who are you?"

"I have been waiting for you. I will need you to come with me." Chuck wasn't sure about what was happening and asked.

"Well, is there a problem? What do you want with me?"

"No problem, just follow me." He said as he pointed in the direction to go.

"Can I bring my wife with me?" Chuck asked.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea if she comes with you." Cautious, Chuck and Sarah followed him, hoping this wasn't a trap.

* * *

"Morgan, I need to go get some supplies so I am giving you a break."

"A break really? Awesome! So you are going to let me out of the chair?" Casey looked at Morgan tied up.

"I would but I am afraid you will try to runaway again, so for now you are staying here."

"What?!"

"I have to go, but you will be fine here. Plus you won't be here alone for that long. I will be back…hopefully." Casey said with a smirk and walked away.

"Wait Casey, where are you going? Wait no…stop! Ha Ha…Very funny Casey now untie me." The light turned off and the room was pitch black. "Casey? This isn't funny!" Casey? CASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The silence let him know that he was now alone.

* * *

Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce followed the mysterious man to a study in Bryce's house. He walked inside and noticed some familiar faces. Sitting in a giant green chair was the girl he was talking to earlier and the old lady who was talking to her. As Chuck entered the room, the girl looked straight at Chuck and Sarah instantly turned away. She tried not to make eye contact with them but Chuck could see the tears in her eyes that she was trying to hide. He couldn't help but be confused about the whole situation.

"I am glad I found you Mr. Bartowski, I was worried you weren't going to show up. When I looked your name up in the phone book, I found an Ellie Bartowski and thought she was your wife, so I told her about the service and by the end of the conversation she said was your sister. I had no idea, so I am glad she passed the word along." The man said.

"You invited us?" Chuck asked the man. As the man was about to answer, Bryce interrupted him and wrapped his arm around Chuck and said,

"It's really good to see you again, Chuck." Bryce looked over at the lady and the girl as his arms were still wrapped around Chuck, "Now, Beth, Em." He gestured to them, "I want you to meet some old friends of Jill and I. This is Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Bartowski."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Beth." She smiled politely, "I am very sorry for your loss." The old lady shook Chuck and Sarah's hands.

"It's nice to meet you too." Chuck responded to her.

"Emily, come here, be polite, say hello." Bryce said to the young girl.

"Hi." She waved trying not to make eye contact and starring at the floor.

"It's nice to meet you again." Chuck said. Her face was flushed, he couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or if she was just overwhelmed. He could tell she was upset though; her plan to try and hide it wasn't really working.

"She seems shy at first but once you get to know her she is far from it." Beth said. Chuck and Sarah smiled and stood in the corner with Sarah.

"Ok now that everyone is here, we can start. Let me introduce myself I am Jill's lawyer and she had specific instructions to play this video for you all, specifically, on the day of her funeral." Sarah looked at Chuck and whispered,

"I think this is her Will." Chuck was confused. He didn't think Jill would have even cared about him this much to have her add him into something so personal. Something was going on.

The video began to play and there was Jill, explaining to all the people in the room how much she loved them, and will miss them when she is gone.

"So I wanted to say, Bryce, I love you." You were the best husband a girl can have." When he heard Jill say those words, Bryce's eyes began to water. It was obvious he was trying to show emotion for she thought that they would have been married by the time that she would have died, "I decided to leave you a half of the money I own." His eyes widened, "Along with that some scrapbooks of our wonderful times together. So you will never forget me like I will never forget you." The lawyer paused the video and gave the scrapbooks to Bryce. Once they were in his hands he dramatically hugged them tightly and closed his eyes. Sarah rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Then to Beth. I want to thank you for everything you have done for Emily. I am so happy you brought us together again. She turned out to be a wonderful girl and I wanted to thank you by giving you a quarter of money to you." Beth began smile politely. Chuck turned to Sarah with one eye brow raised,

"And to my daughter, Emily."

"Daughter?" Chuck yelled really loud. The lawyer paused the video again and asked,

"Is there a problem?" The lawyer asked. Emily looked over at Chuck with a look confusion.

"Nope, everything is fine over here." Chuck covered his mouth trying to stop him from speaking again. He thought to himself, _That's impossible, she can't be her daughter and she looks too old to be her daughter. I am definitely missing something here._

"I know I wasn't there for you in the beginning but I wanted to tell you this. I was young, stupid, and scared. So I took the easy way out and I apologize for that but when we found each other again, I was so thankful. After I gave you away there was void in my life and that all changed when we reconnected. I don't want you to forget what I was like, so I am giving you all of my photo albums. I am also going to give you my high school class ring and yearbooks. It gives a bit of history from my school years." The lawyer gave Emily the albums and ring. She laid her head in her hands and began to cover her tears, "I am also giving the other quarter of my money to you to make up for all those years of not being there for you." The room was quiet, as Jill paused, "There is something you deserve to know. I know I haven't given you much information about my past history. You know the general stuff but you should know the whole story. There was one big thing I left out. In college I cheated on a man with Bryce. That you know. The man I cheated on was, Charles Bartowski."

"Really? Did she have to mention this, what does this even have to do with anything?" He whispered to Sarah.

"Chuck I have a feeling that this is way more important than you think." Sarah replied.

"That man is your father."

Chuck and Sarah's faces were frozen; no one in the room knew quite what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Notes_

_Thanks for all the new comments. I love the positive feed back. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I have the story already finished on my computer so that you guys don't have to wait too long for an update. Now here is the new chapter._

* * *

Chapter Three

Charles Bartowski could feel his lungs collapse inside him. He wasn't sure what to do. He was left speechless and there was nothing he could do but think to himself, _could this be happening? Is this even possible?_ He looked at Emily, then looked back at the screen, then looked back at Emily and nothing seemed real. Emily's face was frozen she seemed just as shocked as he was.

"Stop! Just stop the tape!" Bryce firmly demanded. Not even Bryce's sudden outburst could keep Chuck from his thoughts. "Wait. I thought…that can't be possible?" Bryce said.

"Yeah, wait Chuck and her were broken up by then right?" Sarah looked around waiting for someone to answer. Chuck was still frozen, he literally couldn't move. His mind was moving so fast, that actions couldn't comprehend with his brain. He just kept thinking of how this could have even happen. He started thinking back to all times he had with Jill and started counting the years and months in his head.

"Actually, Jill explains everything in the rest of the video. Should I keep playing?"

"Yeah, go ahead I need an explanation." Bryce gave him the go. The video continued.

"I know you thought it was Bryce Stevens but after doing a lot of DNA testing I know for sure it's Chuck. I didn't want to tell you who your father was because I never told him about you or about even having a child. I didn't know I was going to have a child until three months after we broke up. He is for sure your father. As I said, I did get DNA tests and he is on your birth certificate. I was just too scared to tell him, and too scared to admit it. I was even scared to talk about it with Bryce during that time, so I never told anyone and kept you a secret. I gave you to the orphanage because I was broke. I was unemployed and was in no condition to raise a child. I regret not being in your life, especially since I had gotten to know you and I feel bad about not telling you the truth sooner. But I am grateful that you turned out so well, considering your situation and I am blessed to have had you in my life. You are smart, creative, kind and beautiful; I don't want you to forget that. And if you ever get in touch with Chuck, I hope he will be grateful too. Well this is my final farewell. Just want to let you know, you will all be in my heart." The video stopped and there was an awkward moment of silence filling the room. No knew where to look or what to say.

"Jill, also left me a note that says that if anything were to happen to her, that she would leave Emily with Bryce. But the benefits never became active due to the fact that Bryce never married her. She will have to be sent back to the orphanage with her former caretaker and social worker Beth." Emily began to place her head back into her hands. Chuck was still speechless and Sarah was too. Nobody had an idea of what to do; it was such life changing news that made taking the time to breathe seem like the most difficult thing to do.

"Wait a minute. I will let Emily come live with me. She would have lived with me anyway."

"Bryce you will have to adopt her. Are you sure you want to do that?" Beth asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't have a problem with it. I will adopt her."

"Stop!" Emily said loudly.

"Calm down Emily we got this handled." Bryce said to her.

"No!" She interrupted and yelled loudly. "Could you stop talking about me like I am not in the room? Listen I just lost my birth mother, realized I have no place to live and found out that I have a father. Now don't you think I should have say as to where I will go?"

"I'm so sorry Emily, but you are still a legal minor and you don't really have a choice about where you will go?" The lawyer said.

"The lawyer is right Emily. Now be polite and just let the adults talk okay? We have got this handle you will be safely living with me in no time." Bryce said sternly.

"No! You aren't my father so stop acting like. I don't want to live with you. If I had a choice right now, I would rather go back to the orphanage than live with you. But I guess I don't really have a choice." She wiped her tears and made her escape. She opened the door and started running through the house as fast as she could.

"Where is she going?" Sarah asked with concern.

"I have no idea." Bryce said confused. Chuck shook his head and seemed ready to lose his mind. As Emily left the room, a feeling came over Chuck. He had this feeling only a couple times in his life and each time it involved Sarah in risk of death. He didn't know Emily as well knew Sarah but the gut feeling he was having made him want to go and make sure she was alright. So he shot up from his seat and began to run.

"Babe? Where are you going?" Sarah yelled out to Chuck. He stopped and yelled.

"I am going after her. Bryce might be her father, but if I am, I am sure as hell going to be a good one." Chuck began running out the door and down the street. Sarah followed him. She hadn't seen Chuck like this since she got hit with Norseman He seemed determined and worried. It made Sarah realize how real this whole situation was.

* * *

Morgan had given up. He knew he wasn't going to be untied, so he sat there trying to make the time go faster. Until he heard music coming from his pants pocket.

"My phone!" Morgan was excited to realize that he had his phone with him so that way he could call Chuck. "Let me just get my hand through here and there." Morgan tried to squeeze his hands through the rope to his phone. All of a sudden the chair began to move and his stomach dropped, and he could feel himself going down. "No, no, no almost there." Not long did he find himself on the floor still tied to the chair with no way to get back up on his own. "HELP!" His voice traveled though the empty dark room. But sadly, no one was there to hear his cry.

* * *

Chuck ran for blocks and blocks. He asked everyone and anyone if they had seen her but no one seemed to know. It was as though she vanished into thin air. His heart raced even harder at the thought of it. He still wasn't sure what was happening but he somehow knew what to do.

"Chuck!" Sarah said. "I sent a signal out to find her. She seems to not be on any radar." Chuck stood at the corner of the street downtown and kept his eyes peeled.

"Sarah, send it out again and see if it will give it another try. I am going to go down this way." He started running down the other side of the street, looking through different store windows for a young girl with a black strapless dress. He was about to run pass a small building when he saw her. She was playing Pac Man in the arcade downtown. He walked inside and as he got closer, he could see her tears dripping onto the joy stick.

"Emily, I found you." He said trying to catch his breath. She ignored him and kept playing the game. "What's going on? What are you doing at the arcade?"

"What do you think; I am trying to beat my high score." She said, not even taking her eyes off the screen.

"Really?" He asked sincerely. She paused.

"No." She kept playing her game. She was trying so hard and then, boom, she lost. Game over. "No, No, No! This can't happen to me. I was so close." She began to hit the game several times.

"Just play it again I bet you can beat it. This game is easy." Chuck encouraged her.

"No! That's not what I am talking about." She wiped her face and said, "I was so close to having the life I always dreamed of. I was going to have a home with a family." She sighed, "My family…my mom." She began to cry letting her tears go this time. "I don't want to live with Bryce." She wrapped her arms around Chuck and hugged him tight. She didn't seem to want to let go. Chuck hugged her back and didn't say a word. As she was crying in his arms he had no clue what he should be doing. How did he know she was his daughter for sure? He was still confused but she needed him, and he didn't want to reject her. His heart broke as she was sobbing in his arms. He wasn't sure what to do. After a few seconds Emily pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I am sorry that you had to find out like this. That we found out like this. You just found out that… I exist and here I am just pouring my heart out when I barely know you. It's just… I don't have anyone anymore."

"You don't have to feel sorry. Listen, I lost my Dad years ago and I know that it's horrible to lose a parent. I also understand that sometimes we just need someone to listen."

"Thanks for understanding." She smiled a little.

"Anytime." Emily began to stop crying. Chuck and her walked over to bench and sat there until she was ready to go back to the reception. They sat there in silence for about three minutes.

"Do you think Bryce will really try to adopt me?" Emily asked Chuck.

"I have no idea. He might because he doesn't want to see you go back to the orphanage."

"I really don't want to live with Bryce."

"Why? He seems to care about you."

"Like I said before, he is not the person you think he is." Chuck thought to himself _does she know the whole story?_ "He's not very nice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He doesn't like me. Bryce and I constantly in a fight, he thinks I was a mistake and worthless. Not only that but whenever him and my mom were together he would do the meanest things. Especially when they would fight, he never hurt her physically but mentally…all the time. She would always try to protect me if try to do anything horrible in front of me and now that she is gone, I won't have anyone to do that for me anymore. He would tell me how I should act like a normal kid my age and make fun of me for being…me. I can't live like that." Chuck listened to her story and didn't want to believe that Bryce would act like that. It seemed so cruel to do that to a young girl.

"I have known Bryce for a long time and I know he could do the most unrewarding things but there is always a reason behind it."

"Yeah right, he has told me several times that he wants me to be someone else. It might have looked like he cared a lot about me today but that's all just a front." Chuck looked at her and didn't know what to say. He looked outside and said,

"It's getting dark, let's go back to the reception, I bet everyone is wondering if you're safe."

"Yeah, you're right I should probably go back as much as I don't want to, I don't want the police coming after me. Oh…wait…thanks again."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Casey turned on the lights and looked at the quiet room that is Castle. He turned around the corner and look to go find Morgan, "Damn it, where the hell did he go?"

"Is someone there? Help please!" Morgan screamed. Casey followed the voice and found Morgan face down in the chair on the floor. "Is someone there I heard footsteps." Casey sighed and rolled his eyes and picked up the chair. "Oh good, thank you, I was so scared. I tried to get my phone to call for help than I fell over all because Crazy Casey thought I could handle begin tied up," Casey turned the chair around and Morgan looked at him with fear. "Oh Casey, it's you! What a pleasant surprise. Thanks for helping me out their buddy, I really appreciate it."

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Morgan glared at him. Casey began to untie him.

"Thanks for untying me Casey."

"Listen, I got you some food, it's in one of the old prison bunks I set up for you in the back. You will stay in there until we get the intersect out."

"No, I am not staying in there." He began to whisper, " people have died in there."

"So?"

"So? Casey, no I am not doing it, no." Casey bend down and looked under the table and grabbed the emergency tapped tranquilizer needle, "Casey what are you doing?" He came back up with his hand in a fist. "What's in your hand?" Casey raised the needle in his hand and stuck it into Morgan's neck.

"Goodnight Morgan." He said grabbing his unconscious body as he brought it to the prisoner cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes

I apologize so much for not updating in such a long time. I appreciate all the comments and I hope you all still want to keep on reading. Also I hope the story will all come together for you. As I have said before it's a personal fan fiction, so I have tweeked the story a bit to make it my own. I hope you will enjoy it in the end. Also if I go M.I.A for a while I apologizing I am getting ready to graduate so I will be super busy from now until June. I will keep trying to update though because I understand how much it such to wait for updates.

* * *

When they arrived back, many of the people were gone and Sarah was on the porch waiting for Chuck to return.

"Chuck!" She gave him a hug.

"Hey Emily, why don't you go tell Beth that your back." Chuck said to Emily. She nodded and went inside.

"Where did you find her?"

"The arcade."

"The arcade?" Sarah questioned.

"I am just we found her." Sarah and Chuck went back into the house and stopped to find Bryce and Emily talking.

"I told you to act professional and this is what you do." Bryce complained. Emily sat there in silence trying not to make eye contact with him. "Emily, look at me when I talk to you." Emily looked at him with watered eyes and a stern look. "This is the 2nd time this week, where were you this time? At that stupid picture book store again?"

"They are not picture book they are graphic novels."

"They have pictures, they are books therefore they're picture books. Listen, I know you are upset about everything but that doesn't give you a right to go off into fantasy world or something. A kid like you shouldn't be doing these things. You have a responsibility to attend to."

"For your information it's your responsibility not mine. Oh, and you're wrong, I do have the right to go off into a 'fantasy world' because if you weren't listening to the lawyer earlier, I am basically on my here. If I can't escape in real life, what's so wrong if I do it in my mind? I am only 11 you know. Of course you keep forgetting that."

"It's hard not to forget, you're pretty mouthy for an 11-year-old. So listen, I offered my home for you and you shut me down."

"That's the thing I rather be alone than live alone with you."

"All those hours trying to help you and you turn out to betray me…Hope you have fun waiting to be adopted!" Bryce said sarcastically. Chuck pretended to just walk in with Sarah as if they didn't hear anything. Emily ran up stairs.

"Hey Bryce, I think we are going to head out, but is it okay if I come back tomorrow to visit?" Chuck asked.

"Um sure…go right ahead."

"Yeah…" Chuck broke an awkward silence, "Um, we are going to say goodnight to Emily before we go."  
"No problem." Bryce sat down as Chuck and Sarah walked up stairs. Sarah whispered to Chuck.

"What do you think that was?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know…" Chuck was starting to see what Emily had meant.

"Hey Emily, we are going to head out now." Chuck said entering her room. Emily was staring out of the window and turned around.

"Oh ok goodnight guys."

"I almost forgot I have something to return to you." Chuck said putting his hand in his pocket. "I believe this is yours?" He pulled out the red Darth Vader watch from his pocket.

"My watch!" She quickly walked over and grabbed it, "I got so worried I thought I lost it. It's a collector's item you know. You can't get toys like this at McDonald's anymore. Thanks."  
Chuck and Sarah smiled.

"So Sarah and I were thinking about coming back tomorrow. How would you like to go out to lunch, so we can get to know each other better?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Emily gave a half-smile, "So I will see you guys tomorrow?"

"Of course, goodnight Emily, and I am sorry for your loss." Sarah said and waved.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Emily." Chuck stopped and tried to hug her but second guessed himself and stopped. Then he ended up just waving to say goodnight. Chuck and Sarah waved and began to walk down stairs. As they were walking to the car Chuck just kept replaying the day over and over in his mind. Once Sarah and Chuck said goodbye to Bryce, they got in the car. Chuck closed the car door and sat quietly in the driver's seat. Sarah waited for him to turn on the car but instead he turned to her and said,

"Sarah, I think I am dreaming because this is crazy."

"I know." Sarah replied.

"This poor girl is turning to me because she thinks that I am the only family she has and I don't even know if I am her…" Chuck hesitated, "-Father…How do we even know if we can trust Jill's word. We all know she can be a bit crafty."

"This whole thing is a bit sketchy. I mean, if you have a child out in the world all this time, why didn't she tell you. And why would her and Bryce be together, I thought they didn't work out? How did he not know about Emily? There are way just too many questions that I can't seem to figure out and if we ask Bryce we aren't going to get any answers. We can't trust it."

"Then I want a DNA test. I need to know for sure, Sarah, because if I am not, I'm going will be adding another lie to collection of lies that she has been told her entire life. She already thinks highly of me and I don't want to keep lying to her, if I am." Sarah stared into his eyes, and reflected on how Chuck reacted. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic, yet she was also anxious and scared. If Chuck has a daughter, that means she is going to have to be a step mother, and the thought of that just made goose bumps run up her arms. She and children don't exactly mix and she wasn't quite sure if she would be ready for that kind of change. But Sarah couldn't freak out for there was no true proof, at least, not yet. So she just responded with,

" OK Chuck."

* * *

It was the next day. Chuck woke up to the crack of dawn as he tried getting out of the bed without waking Sarah. He made sure she was sleeping peacefully before he tiptoed to the dresser. He got dressed and went outside to make a phone call.

"Hey Casey." He said into the phone.

"Bartowski? What do you want?" Casey asked with anger in voice.

"I need a favor."

"Listen Bartowski, I was working on Intersect plans all night now I don't have time for your problems."

"Please Casey, its important!"

"Fine." Casey said through his groan.

"Great! Meet me at the Buy More in about 5 minutes." Chuck hung up the phone and rushed to the Buy More. Once Chuck arrived Casey checked to see Morgan was still tranquilized and made sure that Chuck didn't notice.

"This better be good Bartowski." He heard Casey's voice from a far.

"Casey, you're here, awesome. Now let's get down to business." Casey nodded yes and took a sit at the conference table, "You know how yesterday we couldn't help out with Morgan because we went Jill's funeral right?"

"What the hell did you do Bartowski, dig up her grave?"

"No! Why would I even…never mind, so anyway, she left me something in her Will."

"So…what did she leave you?" Casey asked as he sat there with his arms folded and leaned back on the chair.

"A daughter…" Casey sat back up with his eyes grown wide.

"What?"

"Well she didn't exactly leave me a daughter, in fact she didn't leave me anything, she just sort of mentioned my name, which was good enough for the lawyer to let me hear the Will…."

"So how am I involved in this?"

"I need you to hack into the DNA flies that the hospital has on record for Emily and possibly do a DNA test to see if she is actually mine." Casey glared at Chuck and hesitated,

"I am going to need some DNA?"

"I will get the DNA later but for right now try to find the DNA documents that Jill had originally and see if they are legitimate."

"Alright." Casey went to the computer system and started working. He then stopped and turned toward Chuck.

"Does Sarah know about the kid?"

"Yeah she does, she was there." Casey was quiet for a moment before continuing to type.

"What this kids name and how old is it?"

"Her name is Emily Roberts and she is about 11 ½ years old." Casey continued to type again. "Casey, I don't know what do. Maybe you could give me some advice, you have sort of been through this situation too, with the whole my ex and I had a kid together and I didn't know until years later thing." Casey looked at Chuck and growled.

"At least my Ex wasn't a vindictive bitch." Chuck glared slightly, "Listen Bartowski if you want any advice…no one likes a dead beat." Chuck sighed,

"Thanks for the help." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Here are the flies. They seem to be legitimate but to be sure you should conduct your own test." Casey pulled papers out of the printers. "DNA test take about a week or two normally but with our lab they are about a day or two, so give me the evidence so I can send it in."

* * *

Chuck returned home. He walked in, plopped himself on the couch, let out a groan from exhausted and placed the flies on the coffee table. He had decided to wait for Sarah to look at them. Sarah walked into the living room and saw Chuck rested on the couch. He could feel her presence behind the couch so in response he turned around.

"Good Morning Chuck." She said as she kissed him.

"Why hello, beautiful." Chuck responded.

"Where were you this morning when I woke up?"

"I went and got these," Chuck picked up the flies off the table and hand it to Sarah.

"What are these?" Sarah asked.

"It's Emily's birth certificate, medical records, adoption papers, and every DNA she ever had. He also threw in her school records and other personal flies too."

"Did you go to Casey without me?"

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry Sarah, I couldn't stand not having the flies and I know how much you hate waking up early so I thought I would let you sleep."

"It's not a problem. Have you looked at the flies at all?" She said, holding the folder closed.

"I was waiting to look with you. Casey says them seem legitimate but not for sure."

"Well let's see then." Sarah opened the folder and began examining the flies.

"What does it say?"

"Well from I can see Casey is right, the birth certificate and the DNA test seem real but since it's not the exact document we can't know for sure. We are going to need a separate DNA test."

"Already arranged it, Casey has the whole thing handled."

"Good." Sarah handed the flies over to Chuck. "Why don't you look over them and I will get breakfast ready."

"Sounds good babe." He said kissing her cheek and sitting down on the sofa. Once he had gotten comfortable the phone rang.

"I will get it." Sarah announced. "Hello?"

"Sarah?"

"Emily?" Chuck put the flies down and went over to Sarah. "What's going on?"

"Can you come get me? I tried calling Chuck but he didn't answer." She whispered.

"How did you get our numbers?"

"I stole Bryce's phone. I'm at the house hiding behind the hot tub in the backyard. Listen I have no time to explain I just need you to come get me before it's too late." She continued to whisper.

"What do you mean?" Emily hung up the phone on Sarah, "Emily? Emily?"

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know but it sounds like she is in trouble. Hurry, get in the car!"

* * *

"So, I talked to Bartowski and I have a feeling that the whole intersect thing is going to be put on hold for a while but until then I am going to keep training you."

"Train? Oh spy training! I like it. What am I going to do run some obstacles, go to a shooting range as you play 'Eye of the Tiger' what?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh come on Casey, what do you got for me? Wait am I going to have my first red test? Is this going to be where you can see if I'm mentally ready to kill someone and be a real agent?"

"Morgan, you aren't even ready to leave Castle why do you think you are that far?"

"Well then what am I doing?"

"You will see."

* * *

When they arrived at the house, the door was opened and the house was quiet which worried Chuck. He went over the fence and peeked through a hole in the gate. He saw Emily hiding behind a bush trying to not be seen by these two strong men dressed in black. At that moment he wished he had the interest with him. Sarah went up to the fence, "What's going on?" Chuck pointed to the hold in the fence and Sarah saw the two men and could hear the conversation they having.

"Where is he? I thought you said this is his house." The one man said.

"Yeah this is but he must have skipped out." The other man said.

"Listen we need to find him and bring him back to base camp and make sure he never escapes again." The men both continued searching as Sarah ran over to the care and grabbed one of the tranquilizer guns from the trunk. She gave one to Chuck and she kept one for herself. But it was too late.

"No please don't." Emily yelled.

"Emily! Don't touch her!" Chuck yelled.

"Chuck no!" Sarah yelled. The screams cause Chuck to break the fence gate open and shoot both of them in the back with a tranquilizer gun. As they dropped to the ground, Emily's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell right next to the men. Chuck rushed over to Emily and checked to see if she was ok. She was out cold.

"Chuck? Why didn't you wait for my signal? Oh no, Chuck don't tell me you accidentally shot her."

"No, she fainted." Chuck put both his arms out and picked Emily like a baby.

"Wow she really must be yours. She faints just like a Bartowski." Chuck gave her a glare and a half-smile. Sarah laughed to herself. "Will she be OK?"

"I hope so; I am going to try to wake her up. Where's Bryce?" He asked with Emily still in his arms.

"I will go check inside." Sarah rushed inside to go look for him. Chuck laid Emily on the porch swing and tried to wake her.

"Emily? Come on…wake up." He tapped her feet and her shoulders to see if she would respond. "Em? Please wake up." He went over to the water hose and turned the water on. He grabbed the hose and walked over to Emily. "God, I hope this actually works." He poured the water all over her and her eyes opened wide as she tried to sit up as fast as she could. Chuck dropped the hose and turned off the water quickly to return back to Emily.

"Ehh…Chuck?" She opened her eyes more to see him. "Where are the men? Please don't let them get me!" She wrapped her wet arms around his neck tightly.

"It's ok, they are out cold." He put his arms around her. "Have nothing to worry about, Sarah and I are here." They hugged each other until Sarah came out of the house.

* * *

"It's a monkey. It's a chair. It's a teddy bear. Casey what's the point of this?"

"It's a trick I learned from an old agent I used to know, we used it for Bartowski a few years ago to check and see how many government secrets he had but you are using it to exercise your brain."

"How am I going to do that if I am just staring at pictures of monkeys and teddy bears?"

"Just if you have a flash tell me everything you see." Casey switched the picture and it was an image of a messenger pigeon with a letter attacked to its foot. On the letter had the initials 'GP,' Morgan's eyes twitched as he said, "The GP, also known, as Gunther Pierce, world renowned Pigeon breeder, has off shore accounts and works for Nick Lucas or 'the yellow fox' as he is known in drug dealing business. Pierce uses the pigeons to transport cocaine to Lucas' customers." Morgan eyes stopped twitching and his heart began to race. He looked at the screen and started to breathe heavy. "Wow!"

"Good work, Morgan, now just keep doing that every time you get a flash."

* * *

"Emily? What happen here? Where is Bryce?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I woke up and there were two big men in the house, and were those real guns what were those?"

"No, they were tranquilizer guns."

"Where do you get tranqu…?" Chuck interrupted her,

"I borrowed them from my neighbor Casey; he's paranoid and keeps different guns in secret places around his apartment. He is one of those doomsday prepers." He laughed through his fake closed smile.

"Oh?" She said trying not to freak out so much. Sarah walked outside to the porch to see Emily awake again.

"Emily, you're awake, that's great! Um, Chuck, can I talk to you inside for a minute?" Chuck stood up and walked inside with Sarah leaving Emily alone on the porch. "I looked for Bryce; he's nowhere to be found. I went through all the rooms, all his stuff is gone and the desk in the study is completely empty. The only thing left is furniture, some clothes and Emily's stuff. Bryce's personal items are just gone."

"He knew! He knew those men were coming after him." Chuck's blood began to pump faster, "And he just left her here, like some outside house cat. I can't believe a person would do that." Chuck opened the door and turned to Emily, "Em, go up stairs and pack up your stuff you are coming home with us." Emily nodded and ran upstairs. She was still startled from the whole incident. "Who could do that to a young innocent girl? Her mother just died, what is he thinking?"

"I don't know Chuck; we will have to deal with Bryce late right we need to get Emily out of here." Emily came running down stairs with two full suitcases. She was breathing heavy,

"I tried to grab as much as I could. I made sure to grab all the stuff my mom gave me, so I didn't grab much clothes."

"You did a good job maybe in a few days we can come back and get the stuff you might have forgotten." Chuck said. She nodded and all three ran back to the care safely past the men on the floor. Sitting in the car, Chuck sat in the driver's seat and said, "Before we go back to the apartment we have to make a quick stop."

"Chuck?" Sarah whispered, "Where are we going."

"Don't worry; we just need to stop at the Buy More for a moment."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes

Hey guys, I am glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter. My hope this chapter will be just as great. I apologize is I have any typos my computer doesn't pick up on my dyslexia errors. Just a little info about this chapter, I didn't change the relationship between Alex and Morgan and I wouldn't want to. They are super cute and I ship them a lot. For this chapter all I can do is hope for the best, thanks for reading :)

* * *

The car pulled up to the Buy More parking lot. When they arrived, Chuck was eager to get inside.

"Why are we at a Buy More?" Emily asked.

"Emily, here's what we are going to do; we are going to play a game."

"I'm kind of scared."

"Don't be. It's a fun game. It's called sit in my office and don't let anyone see you game."

"Let me guess, the rules are I need to stay in your office and hide."

"Wow you catch on fast. And one more rule don't talk to anyone you don't know." He said in a joyous tone.

"Okay?" Emily knew this was a bit strange but based on what had happen earlier that day she just went along with it just in case. They walked into the Buy More and right away Morgan came heading toward Chuck's way. Chuck whispered to Sarah,

"Take Emily to my office, I will talk to Morgan." Sarah headed off with Emily hiding her from Morgan's sight and Chuck smiled at Morgan. "Hey Morgan, what's going on?"

"Casey is driving me crazy. This is the first time he has let me out of Castle since you went to Jill's funeral."

"Morgan I would love to hear about how horrible Casey is but I need to handle something." He tried to walk away.

"Seriously, Chuck, he tied me up and tranquilized me."

"He did what?" Chuck looked over at Sarah who was gesturing for him to come to her direction. "Morgan, I promise you I will talk to Casey about it, but for now I need to get this handled."

"Is it CIA stuff because you can tell me if it is? I can use my new kung fu skills to kick some evil doer ass."

"Morgan, I need to go and please don't use the intersect." Chuck walked faster past Morgan and down to Castle.

"Bartowski, what happen?" Casey asked.

"Do you remember how we had our talk earlier today?"

"The one about Jill leaving you a kid in her will?"

"Well, Bryce was her fiancé before she died and Emily was staying with them. This morning we got a call from Em saying she was in trouble and we get there, and there are two men with guns looking for Bryce. They would have got Em, if Sarah and I didn't show up." Chuck explained.

"Who were they?"

"We don't know but that's why I am here to find out." Chuck said.

"We think Bryce knew about the men and ran off." Sarah included. "Luckily, while I was searching the house I was able to take a picture of their IDs on my phone. Casey? Do you think you can look them up in the database? Their names are Jasper and Oscar Smith, which is probably a fake last name." As Sarah spoke, Casey collected the information.

"The data is processing, it will take about 15 minutes." Casey said.

"I don't care as long as I know they aren't going to come after Emily." Chuck said. As they were waiting for the results to process, Morgan came down the stairs frantically.

"Chuck, can I see you for a minute." He said trying to seem calm.

"What's up, Morgan?"

"Come upstairs and I will show you." Chuck walked upstairs and followed Morgan.

"Morgan, why are we up here?"

"Don't look but there is a girl sitting in your office chair and playing with the stuff on your desk." Chuck's eyes widened and realized that the girl he was talking about was Emily. So he sighed looked at Morgan and said,

"Morgan, come with me I have something to tell you." Morgan followed Chuck into his office and he locked the door. Emily's eyes grew big and she hid under the desk. "Emily, get out of the desk." Emily stood up and looked at Morgan and Chuck. "Morgan, you are my best friend, and I want you to promise me, that if I tell you this, you won't say anything about it Ellie, Awesome, Alex or anyone else we know. Promise?"

"I promise, bud. Now what's the big secret?"

"Emily meet my good friend Morgan. Morgan meet Emily, my daughter." Morgan looked at Chuck in shock.

"Wait? Did you say daughter?" Morgan stood there frozen and confused.

"Yeah, apparently Jill neglected to tell me she existed. I had to hear about it from her will." Emily smiled. "I promise you Morgan I will tell you more but not when Em is here."

"She didn't tell anyone about Chuck being my dad not even me. I was lead on to believe that my dad was…another man." Emily stated.

"Wow, does Sarah know?"

"She knows and so does Casey but you three are the only ones. I am not ready to tell Ellie yet; I was hoping to do so at some kind family gathering. We are still trying to figure out the situation first, so Morgan it would be great if you could keep this quiet for a while."

"Hey no problem Chuck, it's nice meeting you Emily. Um, I don't know what to say. My best friend has a daughter…so that must make me Uncle Morgan." Chuck and Emily smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Chuck, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Can I come too?" Morgan asked eagerly. Sarah looked at Chuck for an answer.

"It's ok Sarah he knows." Chuck said.

"Oh…well..Yeah…sure." Sarah said.

"Emily stay here I will be right back." Emily sat down at the desk with a sigh staring at the staple gun left on his desk. She had waited there for over a half hour and she ran out of things to do. She didn't like staying in one spot for too long.

"Those two men are Russian gangsters from Moscow sent to kill Bryce for interfering in their plot to rob an American bank. Apparently they have committed several other illegal crimes through the world and have been sent to American imprisonment only once."

"Do you think they will come after Emily? Chuck asked.

"We don't know for sure Chuck but I have a feeling Bryce is what they truly want."

"I can't believe Bryce, verbally abusing Em on the day of her mother's funeral then leaving her to get kidnapped the next day, what is wrong with him?"

"Wait am I missing something." Morgan asked.

"Bryce left Emily to killed by two Russian goons." Sarah said.

"Wait Bryce? Bryce Larkin? But he's dead?"

"It's Bryce Stevens now and yes that dirty scum bag is still alive." Chuck answered with anger.

"Hey Chuck, I think we should take Emily home; she looks like she is going stir crazy." Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan looked through the window of Chuck's office and saw Emily out of her seat. She had the staple gun in her hand, holding it close to her, pretending to turn around the corner like James Bond. She started shooting the staples at her invisible enemies. Chuck walked to his office door and tried to get her attention.

"Emily!" She immediately turned around with the staple gun pointing it forward to Chuck. Her heart jumped as she accidentally let one of the staples in the gun go. "Ow!" Chuck grabbed his arm in pain and pulled out the staple. He held the small staple in between his thumb and index finger.

"Oh my God!" Emily went quickly over to Chuck, "Oh no, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that…I was just…I…you just startled me." Emily looked down and rubbed her neck then awkwardly crossed her arms in embarrassment. She looked up only to smile an innocently nervous guilty smirk.

"It's OK, it was just a staple no big deal. It isn't even as big as a paper cut really." He took a deep breath, "…a minor injury."

"Are you sure?" She asked with concern.

"I'm good, really," Chuck gave a thumb up to show that he was fine, "Hey, why don't grab anything you have here and we will get going."

"Oh sure," As she turned around, Chuck grabbed his arm and silently showed his pain by screaming silently.

* * *

Ellie stared out her window waiting to see if Chuck had returned. She was in desperate need for a babysitter. She had 20 minutes to get to her dentist appointment and with Devon getting an emergency call from the hospital there was no one left to ask but Chuck. She waited so long for him to be home that it seemed as though she had to cancel but luckily she saw Chuck turn around the corner.

"Chuck!" She said leaving the apartment. Chuck stopped and looked at her with a surprised face.

"Ellie! What's going on? You seem worried."

"Chuck, thank God you're here, I need someone to watch Clara, I have a dentist appointment which I can't cancel again or they will charge me, and Devon is at the hospital." She took a deep breath to look at Chuck, "Can you please watch her for me. It will be an hour maybe even shorter."

"Ellie, I don't know if this is a good time right now?"

"Please Chuck, I will do anything." He looked in her worried eyes and tried to say no but he knew he couldn't.

"Uh, sure Ellie I will watch her." Chuck said as Ellie's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Thank You!" She said wrapping her arms around him for a hug, "I owe you one, thank you so much. She's asleep so just hang out with her and if she wakes up call me."

"Ok I will."

"Thank you again! Bye!"

"Bye Ellie." She got into her car and drove off. Chuck sighed and looked behind the bush by his apartment. Sarah and Emily both stood up and brushed the dirt from their clothes. "God that was close." Chuck said.

"Is there a reason why Sarah decided to drag me to the ground and make me hide quietly behind a bush?" Emily asked.

"We just didn't want anyone to see you yet." Chuck said.

"Why not?"

"I just don't think it's time to tell people yet, it would have been a random time to bring it. I would rather do it more formally than that."

"Oh." Emily said, "Can we go inside now?"  
"Yeah, Sarah will help you unpack and stuff? I have to go."

"Come on Em, let's go inside." Sarah said.

"Hey, if you're done earlier, do you think you could come back to Ellie's with me? It's not fun babysitting alone." Chuck said Sarah.

"Sounds good." Sarah said. Chuck ran over to Ellie's.

"Sarah? Whose Ellie?" Emily asked.

"I will tell you later." Sarah said unlocking the door. Sarah walked inside and walked over to the empty bedroom to get it ready for Emily to stay in. "Go ahead and hang out here while I will get the extra bedroom ready for you." She said as she turned the corner. Emily couldn't stop staring at her surroundings. Every wall she looked at was a picture of Chuck with Sarah, Morgan even Casey and other people she didn't recognize. Every picture seemed like it was taken during a good day or the perfect moment. There weren't many pictures like of her and she wished that maybe one day she could have pictures like that. Then she stopped and stared with fascination of a framed 1st addition comic book of Batman and Robin. She couldn't help but think 'He likes Batman too?' She reached her hand out to touch the frame to see if it was real for she thought it was just her imagination.

"Ok Emily, your room is ready."

"Huh?" She looked at Sarah and quickly put her hand down. "Oh…yeah…right." Emily grabbed her things and headed to her new room.

* * *

"So tonight before we go to the movie, where do you want to eat? Alex asked Morgan.

"It doesn't matter to me, I can eat anywhere. Tonight is going to be a great night, first dinner than a movie than maybe a little...other stuff…" Morgan implied. Alex smiled and said,

"Maybe…I am just glad hear that you are excited about tonight, for the last couple days you have been kind of distant. I was starting to get worried."

"You shouldn't be worried; I have been just busy that's all, nothing to worry about."

"Well, I just feel like it's been forever since we spent real time together."

"Alex?" Both Morgan and Alex turned around.

"Hey Dad," Alex said to Casey.

"What are you and Morgan talking about?"

"Oh we are going to see a movie tonight." She said with a smile.

"Really, wow." He said sarcastically, "Hey Morgan can I talk to you for a minute over here." He tilted his head to the side.

"Sure, be right back." Morgan rolled his eyes at Alex playfully as she smiled back,

"What the hell was that?" Casey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't go out and leave the Buy More."

"Why it's just a movie?"

"Do you not realize that anywhere you go it's not safe for long as you have the intersect."

"But I promised Alex, and I am not going to go back on my word."

"Morgan, you can't go, you are not ready to handle your dimwitted self out there."

"You keep telling that and you keep saying I need to practice, but if I involuntarily know kung fu skills than why do I need training. I can just kung fu as my way out."

"So what if you may know kung fu? Many people know kung fu too, not just you. It might be good defense but in less you practice using your common sense and intersect skills you can't handle yourself."

"Casey, I am going to that movie, I can't do that to Alex." Morgan began to walk away.

"Morgan! Get over here." Casey demanded.

"No, no, no! Casey I am done with tests. My brain still hurts from the tests you made me take this morning. I am drawing the line. Now I want to spend some time with Alex so if you will excuse me." Morgan walked to the Nerd Herd desk as Casey rushed after him. Casey grabbed his arm and squeezed his wrist painfully. "Ow!" Morgan said in pain.

"Listen, I am trying not to make a scene here but you either you come with me for more tests or I stick this pencil sharpener in a place where you will be walking with a limp for a year. Now it's your choice.

"You know what I just realized that Alex and I can reschedule, why don't we go do some more testing."

"Glad you have come to your senses." Casey released and waited for Morgan to finish talking to Alex.

"Hey Alex, I might have to cancel tonight."

"What? I thought you were excited to be going tonight."

"I was… it's just… I have to cancel."

"Come on Morgan! Are you serious?"

"I am sorry, I didn't want to but I have to."

"You have to, what is so important that is cause you ignore your girlfriend for weeks?"

"I just have had…stuff."

"Stuff…well so do I and I don't let it run my life. So you know what Morgan, you call me when your 'stuff' is all done but let me tell you something, I probably won't answer. That way you know what it feels like to be ignored." Alex said walking away with anger.

"Alex! Wait!" He called out to her but she ignored him and went on her way.

* * *

Chuck sat in Clara's bedroom, waiting for her to wake up. He sat in the reading chair and stared at her. Before he was able to ponder, he was interrupted.

"Hey."

"Hey Sarah." He said, "Where Emily?"

"She's downstairs waiting for us to come down. I told her to wait there while I go look for you."

"Good. Did you get the extra bedroom ready?"

"Yeah, she already put all her stuff in there."

"Good." Chuck stopped and stared blankly in the abyss of the room. Sarah walked over to Chuck and sat on the arm of the chair. "I should have been there."

"Where?"

"When Emily was born. I should have known about Jill and I should have done something."

"Chuck, it's not your fault you didn't know. You still don't know. You couldn't have known in less she told you and she didn't."

"Sarah, if I was in her life sooner, we would not be having a DNA test done, she wouldn't be in danger, she would have had more time to get to know Jill and she would have never been put of the care Bryce."

"You can't do that Chuck, you can't change the past."

"Why didn't Jill just tell me?"

"I don't know…" Sarah said.

"Well now it's too late, she's already in danger and that's what I didn't want if I ever had children of my own."

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do if you find out if Jill was lying?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know Sarah…I don't know."

After ten minutes of trying to calm down Clara, Chuck and Sarah walked into the living room and tried to relax for a second when Emily walked up to them.

"Chuck, who's this Ellie you keep talking about? No one is answering me?" Emily asked. Sarah and Chuck looked at each other and spoke silently with different facial expressions.

"Ellie is Chuck's sister." Sarah said.

"Wait does that mean I have an aunt?" Chuck and Sarah were quiet for a moment, then looked at the clock,

"Yes you do…and she will be home any minute so you two need to head out." Chuck said.

"But…wait…if I have an aunt why can't I meet her?"

"It's not the right time now Em, we need to get going." Sarah said trying to get Emily to their apartment.

"But if I have another living family member I want to meet them."

"Emily, I promise you, someday you get to meet the whole Bartowski clan but for now, you need to go home." Chuck said as he pushed them out the door. He watched as Sarah and Emily ran inside the apartment. Just as they got in Ellie turned around the corner and toward the fountain in the courtyard. Chuck sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine on the coffee table and tried to look as normal as he could. Ellie quickly walked in through the door and placed her purse on the kitchen table.

"Hey Ellie!"

"Hi, sorry if I am a little late but traffic was horrible. How's Clara?"

"Oh she is good, really good actually."

"Good, um what have you been doing?"  
"Oh just sitting here, reading an interesting…" Ellie looked at the magazine in Chuck's hand,

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you reading Homemaker's Digest?" Chuck looked at the magazine and realized what he had in his hands.

"Um, yeah I was just browsing through it," he placed the magazine down, "so I am going to get going on my way now. Sarah is waiting for me."

"Oh well thank you so much Chuck you saved me."

"No problem Ellie, it was nice seeing you."

"Well ok Bye." Ellie said as Chuck quickly walked out the door. She knew her brother was hiding something but she didn't know what. Ellie stared outside and watched Chuck go back to his house. He seemed anxious to go back. She looked at their window and noticed something strange. The glares from the windows were foggy but she could have sworn she had seen a young girl standing in their living room. She told herself, "Ok next time, we are going to ask the dentist not to give you so much fluoride. It's going to your head."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

I was able to get another chapter down. This one is short but I have a feeling the next chapter will be up soon. This is also one of my favorite chapters mainly because there is a lot more about who Emily is. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

It was 7 pm and the Bartowski's apartment had the smell of pasta sauce roaming through the air. This was the second time Sarah had tried cooking Chuck's Aunt's famous pesto pasta sauce because the first time didn't go so well. When she tried cooking it the last time the stove went up in flames because the sauce in the pot over flowed into the burner. They have a new stove now so they no longer have to worry about that. Sarah thought because of Emily coming to stay with them she would try to make her a special dinner for her. So far everything was going smoothly of course she also had Chuck there to help her if she was going to do something wrong. Sarah wasn't that bad of cook but somehow this simple recipe seemed beyond her.

"Wow. What are you doing?" Chuck asked trying to stop her.

"I am putting the olive oil in the pot just like the recipe called for." Sarah said as she was getting ready to pour it in.

"Did you look at the measurements?"

"Yes, it says 2 tablespoons of olive oil."

"You have to read closer, it says 2 teaspoons."

"No, Chuck I read the recipe several times it says tablespoon." She looked really close at the recipe card and read it over again. "See," she put her finger in the place where she read tablespoon, "It says tablespoon." She pointed to the line stating '2 tsp.'

"Sarah, 'tsp' means teaspoon."

"What?" She looked closely again. "That was probably what happened to me before." Chuck smiled and continued to help her cook. Emily entered the kitchen feeling accomplished.

"I finished unpacking. What smells good?" She said trying to see what they were making.

"It's my Aunt Marie's pesto pasta recipe." Chuck said.

"If all goes well then this will be the first time trying it." Sarah said with a smile.

"Wait, aunt? Do I have another relative?" Emily asked.

"Not anymore, she died years ago." Chuck answered.

"Oh sorry, but when am I going to start learning more about this family? Like maybe about you guys and what you do for a living, what does Ellie do, is there anymore relatives?" Emily asked. Sarah and Chuck looked at each other with worry. They paused for about a few seconds before they found an answer.

"The food is almost ready; we can talk about it at dinner." Chuck said. Sarah slyly kicked his ankle. "Ow!" He looked at Sarah and her wasn't very positive, "Um but of course we will try to answer your questions to the best of our abilities." Sarah's face relaxed a bit but she still didn't seem happy about his answer.

"Chuck." She whispered, "We don't know for sure what the tests will say yet, we can't get her hopes up to high." Chuck quietly agreed and as Sarah grabbed the pasta bowl from the counter. Chuck grabbed the dinner plates and set them on the table.

"Emily if you want to sit down go ahead pick a place."

Emily looked at the dinner table and couldn't help but think, 'What if they had special spots at the dinner table before I came here. What if I take Sarah or Chuck's seat, what if they get annoyed with me? I hope they don't get annoyed with me. I don't want to be a burden.' Trying to follow their family social graces, Emily quietly pulled a chair out on the far side end of the table and waited patiently. Chuck looked at her and smiled, "Emily, do you want to sit closer to us or are you OK being all the way at the end of the table?" When Emily saw Sarah find her seat she felt a sense of relief and smiled.

"Um, sure. I will move closer." She moved to the empty seat closer to Chuck and Sarah. "So I have an aunt, do I have an uncle?"

"Yes, Ellie is married." Emily smiled with joy. "Ellie's husband is named Devon and their daughter is named Clara."

"And they live in this apartment complex?" Chuck and Sarah both nodded yes as Emily sat there in silence.

"Is everything OK?"

"Um, yeah it's just a lot to process. I mean two days ago I was an orphan and now I have…" She paused and looked at both of them, "...a lot more thinking to do. So is that guy, Logan, from the Buy More, related to me at all?" Chuck looked at Emily confused and realized she was talking about Morgan.

"Oh you mean Morgan? No, he's my best friend. See I am his boss, Sarah and I run the Buy More." Chuck said.

"That's cool." Emily said. There was brief silence as Chuck and Sarah were enjoying their meal. Emily could feel her stomach tighten and knew she didn't really want to eat anything. She stared at her plate and debated on whether to eat or not. With worry, getting the best of her today she didn't want to risk it.

"What do you think?" Chuck asked.

"Think of what? The food? Oh I haven't tried it yet; I am waiting for it to cool." She understood how hard Sarah worked to make this for her but her stomach wasn't feeling so great. Yet, she had to be polite and try some, "But I think it's good now." She lifted her fork and tried some; she could feel her stomach cringe, "Tastes good Sarah. Thanks." She said fake tone. It didn't taste that bad but she didn't feel good enough to eat it. Sarah recognized her tone of voice and knew there was something wrong.

"Emily you can be honest if you don't like it, I understand." Emily's eyes widened, "Not everyone has to like the same thing."

"No, that's not it. It tastes good but…can I be excused?" She asked.

"Oh, sure we don't mind. You don't have to excuse yourself." Chuck said. Emily ran into her room and flopped on her bed. "Should someone go talk to her?"

"It's OK Chuck, I have a feeling she wants to be alone." Sarah said.

Emily lied on her bed thinking about everything, how her day went, every conversation she had, the information she learned. She couldn't believe that in just two days her life could change so rapidly. Everything was happening so fast and it didn't feel like reality. She kept trying to pinch herself to wake up but then she realized she was already awake. All of it seemed so surreal to her, like it was a parallel universe. This is what she had always wanted, a family, a stable family, but she couldn't help but think 'what's the catch?'

* * *

"We're done. That was the last test you will have today." Morgan stared into the emptiness of the room and continued to wallow. "Morgan did you hear me? We're done for today." Morgan didn't look up. Casey shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away.

"I screwed up, Casey." Casey stopped and realized that Morgan was talking to him. "Alex has never been this mad with me before." Casey sighed,

"Morgan, suck it up!"

"What?" He said perking up to realize what Casey just said.

"Do you think you are going to fix things when you sit here and complain to me about your love life with my daughter?" Casey asked.

"I know but I can't tell her anything. I can't leave the Buy More and I can't tell her the truth. I just don't want to lie to her. I want to know." Morgan continued to wallow to himself in sorrow. Casey sighed and could see that he was really upset. He then thought about Alex, if Morgan was this upset he could only imagine how heartbroken Alex must be. Casey didn't want his daughter to feel that way so he took a deep breath and turned to Morgan,

"What if…what if you can fix things with her without having to tell her the truth?"

"Casey, I can't lie to her anymore."

"Why don't I talk to her?" As the words were said he realized what had just done.

"Would you do that for me? Really?"

"No. I would do it for Alex. It is…my fault she's mad at you."

"Damn right!"

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Casey asked threateningly.

"Of course, please anything. I hate to have her upset with me."

"Fine. Just try not to leave Castle. I am heading out." As Casey began to head out of Castle,

"Casey, wait." Casey stopped, "Thanks." Morgan said. Casey looked at him and give him a quick smirk and walked off.

* * *

Dinner was over and Emily was still in her room. Chuck and Sarah decided to clean the table but save some food for her. They wondered if was OK.

"Do you think she is alright?" Chuck asked.

"I think so, but I can't really tell." Sarah said as they were cleaning the dishes, when they heard a knock at the door.

-knock knock-

Sarah went to the door to answer it.

"Hello Walker."

"Casey? What's going on? I thought you were testing Morgan?" Sarah asked.

"I was but then I got a call from a few friends of mine so I decided to let him out early. And I thought I would give you this in person."

"Is this the…" Sarah stopped, "Is this the test results."

"Yeah. My friends are pretty good at their job and they owe me a favor so they were able to get the results pretty fast." Sarah grabbed the envelope and stared at it.

"Um, thanks Casey. Hey any word on Bryce at all."

"No. That little son of a bitch could be in Moscow, who knows where he went. I will keep watching though."

"Oh. Well thanks again Casey."

"See you Walker."

"See ya." Sarah closed the door and turned to Chuck, holding up the envelope. "Chuck?" He looked at Sarah and quickly went to her side.

"Is that?"

"Uh huh." Chuck picked up the envelope. He stared at it for a few seconds.

"Sarah, I don't think I need to open it."

"Why? Chuck you have to open it."

"Because if she isn't mine, I don't want those words I read to haunt me in my sleep."

" OK then I will open it." Sarah ripped the corner and slid her fingers across to open it. She looked at the paper and read slow. Her face became frozen and she put the envelope down as she reached for a chair. She sat down and placed her hands on her knees.

"What? Is everything OK?...Is she not mine?" Chuck asked. Sarah looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Um, no. It's official she's your daughter." Chuck grabbed the paper and looked at the positive results. "Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"Does this change everything?"

"It does but I think we will be OK."

"You will be OK, because you're good with children and I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Chuck, I have worried about this the past two days but I honestly don't know what to do with kids. I have been around adults ever since I could remember and not one of the adults was a good influence. I have tried to hide my worry because I don't know if I can help you raise her right."

"Sarah, I understand you don't know what to do about raising kids but I don't really know anything either. Neither of us has ever had kids and just because I have done a lot of babysitting doesn't mean that I am more capable than you are. You have done great so far and I bet as time goes on it will get better. You are a pretty adaptable to the unexpected, so you shouldn't worry." Chuck said as Sarah smiled

"Well one thing is for sure, I am not letting you go at this raising a child thing alone." Sarah said as Chuck smiled at her.

* * *

It was past midnight and the apartment was quiet. Emily's eyes opened quickly from a rough sleep. She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. 'Oh good it was a dream.' She thought to herself, but then realized maybe she was still dreaming. She pinched her arm and nothing happen. 'Thank God.' She thought again. She got up from her bed to see if Chuck and Sarah were asleep. The rest of the apartment was dark and quiet making her realize how late it actually was. She was unable to go back to sleep so she tip toed her way into the kitchen. 'Maybe some food will help, I didn't eat dinner.' She thought to herself as she headed to the fridge. She noticed some leftovers for her in the fridge; she put them it in the microwave and waited for it to cook. She watched the time on the microwave carefully. If she didn't stop before it go to 'done' than she would wake up everyone. The seconds were counting down as she reached over to press stop she smacked her arm on the counter. She grabbed her arm in pain and realized she was running out of time. It was getting down to five seconds when she quickly pressed stop before anything happen. She froze and looked around to see if everything was still quiet. She let out a big sigh of relief and continued what she was doing.

"Emily?" She turned around quickly dropping the utensils she had in her hand.

"Chuck!" You scared me."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No you're okay. Actually, I couldn't sleep either." Chuck pulled up a chair at the table and sat down with Emily.

"Do you want some? I was sort of hungry than I found this in the fridge."

"No thanks." The room was quiet for a moment, "So do you like the food?"

"It's good thanks." The room was quiet again. Chuck looked around hopefully to find something that would help break the silence.

"So you're a fan of Star Wars, huh?" He said to her as he was looking at the Darth Vader watch on her wrist. It was the same one from the funeral.

"Huh?" Chuck nodded to the watch and she looked down to realize what she was talking about, "Oh. Uh…yeah." She said holding her wrist.

"I am too. Are you a big fan?"

"Sort of, I have only seen episodes 4, 5, and 6 but it's one of my favorites though."

"I wouldn't expect that from a girl your age. Aren't preteens supposed to be into Justin Bieber and the Gossip Girl or something like that? I am just going off what Morgan has told me."

"Actually, I am not really familiar with the modern-day stuff. See I lived in an orphanage almost all my life or a group home as they liked to call it. But saying I lived in orphanage makes me sound like orphan Annie and I kind of like that." She said as they both smiled, "Well most of the books, movies, music they had were donated so most of them were from the 80s and 90s. All of the toys we had were outdated. They didn't have enough money to update anything and not many people donated stuff. So I grew up watching anything I could find on VHS or basic cable. It wasn't until I got out of the orphanage that I got to know about the pop culture nowadays."

"How long did you live there?"

"Until I was ten, when I found out my mother was actually alive. Beth, the old woman who I was a the funeral with, she runs the orphanage and she was the one who helped me reconnect with her. When Jill found me again, she decided to adopt me back, so I could get to know her."

"Sorry."

"It's OK. Just living with her for a year I learned a lot."

"So is that's why you're so amazing at PAC-Man?"

"Yeah, well when I lived in the orphanage it was the only game at the game at the arcade that was rigged, so you didn't have to pay. For an orphan with no money I really had no other choice." They smiled at each other giving a quiet laugh. The room became silent again. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How long have you loved comic book?" She looked over the framed comic book on the wall.

"Oh, I have had those since I was in the 2nd grade. I used to read them all the time. It was how I spent my time when my parents were…" He stopped before he gave any information about the CIA out. "out, working."

"Were your parents workaholics?"

"Something like that…"

"I used to read comic books like that at the orphanage."

"Reallly?"

"Yeah, my favorite was Wonder Woman."

"I love Wonder Woman. When I was eight I kind of had a tiny crush on her but what nerdy little boy didn't? Don't tell Morgan that though, he has dibs. Did you read any other comics?"

"Um we didn't have many; we had Wonder Woman, and Scooby Doo. But I would read a lot at the library. It's where I spent most of my outside time, that and the arcade."

"So did you read Superman or any other classics?"

"Of course." They smiled and slightly laughed again. A creak from the bedroom had both of them go silent, they stopped and looked to see if they woke up Sarah.

"Um, you should probably go to bed it's really late and I don't want to wake up Sarah."

"Um…alright. What should I do with my plate?"

"I will take care of it."

" OK, thanks. Good night Chuck." She said as she headed off to her bed.

"Emily!" She stopped. "If you want you don't have to call me Chuck, you can call me Dad if you want."

"Oh, um…" She smiled, " OK. Goodnight Chuc…I mean Dad."

"Goodnight Em." He gave her a hug before she walked back to her room. Emily still wasn't tired so she decided to lie on her bed again. 'Dad, I have a dad now.' She thought to herself, 'I don't have a Bryce anymore instead I have a dad. My Dad. God that's weird.' The talk she had with Chuck was another thing added to her cluttered mind. 'It had only been two days and he already wants me to call him Dad.' Her mind could not handle these many thoughts but she couldn't stop thinking about them all. She was enjoying herself here living with the Bartowskis but when she came to the idea that she actually is a Bartowski it was too much to handle. It was just so surreal.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

What did I tell ya, I knew I was going to have another update fast. I was at home today so I got a lot done. Thank you for all the great comments, they make my day. I just hope in the end the story will still be worth wild. I hope it won't get confusing from here on out. This story is going to get a bit intense from here on and a little bit cheesy but what can I say I love fluff.

* * *

It was a new day and new problem for John Casey to handle. As much as he didn't want to do this, he had to.

"Dad, hey what's up?"

"Hey Alex, um we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Morgan."

"Dad, no I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Fine you don't have to talk but I just wanted to tell you maybe there is a reason as to why Morgan had done what did."

"You know something I don't know, don't you?"

"Well I am the reason Morgan has been cancelling and lying to you lately."

"What? Why?"

"We have been working on some important business things for the Buy More."

"Really?" She said in disbelief. He nodded yes. "Wait why didn't Morgan just tell me that himself?"

"Because he was worried you wouldn't believe him if he told you he needed to spend time with me."

"He shouldn't have to worry about that. He should know that I would understand."

"Well, I am going to the Buy More now, why don't you come with me and you can talk to him about it."

" OK, I feel so bad about getting so mad at him."

"I bet if you explain to him everything then he will understand." Casey and Alex walked out of the apartment in the hope of talking to Morgan.

"Hey I will meet you in the car; I have to do something really quick. Casey pulled out his phone and dialed Morgan.

"Hey it's Casey. I will be at work soon but I talked to Alex. Fair warning she's heading your way when we get there just go with it. I have a plan."

Casey hung up the phone and started off to the Buy More.

Sarah and Chuck were sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of morning coffee. Sarah never thought that she would have a moment like this. Her husband reading the paper and drinking the coffee she made and her sitting at the table talking to him as they relaxed in their cozy home. She surely didn't expect this but she loved every minute of it.

"So how was your talk with Emily last night?"

"How did you know we had a talk last night? Did we wake you up?"

"Chuck, you didn't wake me up I wasn't even sleeping."

"Oh, well I learned a lot about her. I think I might be ready to arrange a dinner tonight for her to meet Ellie and the family."

"Wait, really? You're ready to tell them."

"Yeah, I would have told them already but…"

"But what…?"

"I was worried what the tests results were."

"What about your mother?"

"I don't know where my mother is. She can't give out her address or live in a place for more than a month, in case the CIA finds her. I am just going to tell Ellie and Awesome.

"Well, as long as we don't have the dinner here. I don't really feel like having to clean the house and stuff."

" OK, well I will talk to them first then we can decide where to eat." Chuck heard footsteps coming from the hallway and looked up.

" Good Morning Em." He said to Emily. Her eyes barely open as she made her way to the couch.

"Huh?" She looked up, "Good morning Chuc…I mean Dad. Sorry I am still getting used to that."

"Dad? When did she start calling you that?" Sarah asked Chuck surprised.

"He told me to call him that from now on. So Sarah what do you want me to call you?" Chuck smiled as Sarah almost spit out her sip of coffee.

"Um, Sarah is good, thanks." Chuck gave a tiny chuckle and looked out the window. He could see Ellie and Devon were in their living room with Clara. He thought this was probably the time that he should tell them about Emily. He had to do it soon before he changed his mind.

"Hey I will be right back I am going over to Ellie's for a few minutes."

" OK, well how long will you be there because we have to go to the Buy More in an hour?" Sarah asked.

"Not long, I will be quick."

"Alright."

"Hey why don't you should Em, how the TV works so she can watch something."

"I can do that." Chuck kissed Sarah on the cheek and went off to Ellie's.

He stood in front of his door and though of different ways he could tell her. 'Ellie I have a daughter,' or 'Hey Ellie guess what I have a love child with Jill.' Maybe even, 'Ellie your hair looks great today oh and by the way you're an aunt.'

"Chuck?" Ellie opened the door and startled him.

"Ellie? Hey…um…can I come inside I have something important to tell you."

"Sure, come on in."

"Hey Awesome." Chuck said to Devon who was holding young Clara on his side.

"What's up Chuck?"

"Um, you guys might want to sit down." Chuck said.

" Now you're scaring me. Is everything OK?" Ellie sat down and Devon put Clara in her play pen.

"Yeah, everything is fine this is actually good news. Once everyone is seated I will tell you." Devon sat down and asked.

" Chuck what's going on?"

"Um, guys, I am not sure how to say this. I don't know how anyone would say this."

"Chuck just tell us." Ellie said frustrated.

"I have a daughter."

"Wait is Sarah pregnant?" Ellie said all excited.

"No actually."

"Then how do you have a daughter?" Devon asked.

"Um, that's why I wanted you guys to sit down. Her name is Emily and she is eleven years old but will be twelve soon." Ellie and Devon looked at each other confused. "You remember how I dated Jill at Stanford?"

"How could I forget, she betrayed you." Ellie's eyes widened, "Oh my God." Her sudden realization showed on her face as Chuck was explaining.

"Well, I guess when she found it was after she broke up with me. She wasn't ready to raise her on her own so she gave her away to an orphanage which is where Emily grew up until she was ten and then they reconnected. She was living with Jill and Bryce when she died. She kept the fact that I was her biological father a secret from everyone until she died and that's when she told them in her Will." Ellie and Devon sat there speechless. "They all thought it was Bryce because of the timing but well…yeah."

"Well this explains why you were being so weird yesterday."

"There is more." Chuck explained to Ellie and Devon has Bryce ran off and how Sarah and Chuck want to get full custody of her.

"Chuck, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I would have but everything was going so crazy and it didn't seem like the right time to do it. Also we weren't even sure if she was truly mine but she is and now she wants to meet you."

"She does?" Devon said in surprise.

"Yeah, now that Jill is gone, we are the only family she has left."

"Oh gosh, that poor little girl." Ellie said.

"So we were wondering if maybe you wanted to do a dinner thing tonight maybe at the Plaza Café? You guys love that place."

"Sure today Devon isn't working and I get off early so yeah, that sounds good."

" OK, so great. She will be excited when I tell her. I have to go down to the Buy More so I will see you guys tonight."

"Well alright Chuck, see ya." Ellie said waving goodbye as he walked out the door.

Casey and Alex went into the Buy More to find Morgan behind the Nerd Herd counter.

"Morgan, we need to talk." Alex said. Morgan looked at her and nodded. Even Casey told him ahead of time about this he was completely lost.

"Alex, I wanted to start by saying…"

"Don't say anything, my dad told me everything. Why wouldn't you think I wouldn't believe you if you told me you had work with my dad? You know you can tell me anything especially that, I would have understood." She said rubbing his bicep.

"I uh…" Morgan was out of words until he looked at Casey nodding at him. "I know, I should have been truthful with you in the beginning. It was stupid of me to be so secretive of something so little."

"I love you Morgan." She hugged him.

"I loved you too Alex." He hugged her back.

"PSSHT…" Casey whispered to get Morgan's attention from behind Alex's back. Morgan shook his head 'no' to show Casey he didn't know what was going on. Casey angrily pointed toward to the Demo room, mouthing the words 'take her in there.'

"Um, Alex, let's go to the demo room?" Morgan said as Casey nodded yes.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise?" He said leading her there. He noticed that the shades in the demo room were down and he wasn't sure what was going on. "Close your eyes." Before he opened the door he wait for Alex to close her eyes. He thought that he doesn't like what he sees than at least he can get her out before she can see it too. Morgan opened the door and it wasn't what he expected. The guest sofa was gone and in place of it was a dining table set for two. The room was lit with two candles and had rose pedals all over the floor. On the table there were two plates covered by heating lid. To top it off the giant tester television had a screen image of the beach, with tropical music playing throughout the room. Morgan was shocked, all he could think of is, 'Casey could not have done this or did he?' Alex opened her eyes and Morgan stood there still speechless.

"Oh my God. Morgan did you do this?"

"Uh…" He looked at Casey who was nodding his head yes. "Yeah, I thought this would help make me say I'm Sorry."

"It's wonderful, romantic and it… couldn't get any better." Alex kissed Morgan and walked inside. Morgan closed the door and pulled the chair out for Alex. He sat across from her and stared into her eyes.

"Alex. I wanted to say I will never forget this moment." Morgan smiled as they began to eat their wonderful meals.

"No." Emily said in disagreement.

"Yes." Chuck said.

"Oh come one Dad, no."

"Yes it's true."

"Yeah right."

"I have proof, it's here somewhere. Morgan fought a Jedi the last time we were at Disneyland." Chuck grabbed his phone and pulled the picture of Morgan having a light saber battle with the Disneyland Jedi. "See."

"No way, I didn't know you do that there."

"Yeah, it's sort of new."

"I wish I can go there. I have never been there before."

"Well we need to take you there, don't we?" Emily smiled,

"Really you would do that."

"Of course." Chuck said as they both smiled.

"Hey Chuck, I just got a call from Casey. He said he gave Morgan the day off so we don't have to go to the Buy More." Sarah smiled.

" OK that's fine. It gives me some time to talk to Emily." Chuck said.

"Talk to me about what?" Emily asked.

"Well tonight I made reservations for dinner."

"Oh OK."

"With Ellie and Devon."

"Wait what? Is this what I think it means?"

"Yeah, tonight you get to meet your aunt and uncle."

"Oh my God! No way! What am I going to wear? What am I going to say? What am I going to do? Oh, God, tonight isn't good for me. Can we actually reschedule?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if they don't like me?" Chuck looked at Emily and gave a small smirk.

"They will like you. I don't have a doubt in my mind about that. Just be yourself and everything will be alright."

"Chuck is right. You don't have to worry about that in this family. And don't worry about what to wear, you find something." Sarah said.

"How about this Sarah takes you shopping for something special to wear tonight?" Chuck smiled and looked over at Sarah looked shocked.

"Really you guys would do that?" Emily asked.

"Um, yeah, just consider it…" Sarah began to say.

"Bonding?" Chuck finished her sentence.

"Yes bonding." Sarah smiled.

"Great, you and Emily can go shopping and I can work on some business stuff for the store."

"Um Chuck, there's one thing. I am not a shopper Chuck. You are more of the shopper than I am."

"Oh come on Sarah, you two haven't really gotten a chance to get to know each other yet, and this would be the perfect time to do it."

"I guess I could get my purse and go." Sarah said.

"I will go get dressed." Emily said running into her room. Chuck was happy to head that his wife and his new daughter would able to some time together.

"Chuck! What are you doing? I don't know how to shop for a little girl. I barely know how to shop for myself and I'm a big girl."

"Sarah, it's better you take her than me. What would I know about shopping for an 11-year-old girl? Come Sarah; just treat it like a mission."

"A mission?" Sarah sighed, "Alright I'll do that but only because I don't want to disappoint Emily."

"That's the spirit." Chuck said.

Sarah Bartowski wasn't ever much of a shopper especially if she wasn't buying it for herself. She knew how to act like she was having the time of her life shopping like a regular woman but in reality she can't get into it.

The car was filled with silence as Sarah and Emily waited to get to the shopping mall. Neither one knew what to say to each other. Once they had arrived the silence continued. It wasn't until they got out of the car the silence was broken.

"So what store do you want to go to?"

"Well when my mom took me shopping, she would take to some place called 'Sparkles.' It's a place for kids my age to buy trendy clothes." Emily said as she used hand quotation for the word trendy.

"Do you like to shop there?"

"Well…to be honest I don't really know to go shopping. I have only gone clothes shopping two or three times with my mom and she did most of the work."

"Em I should probably tell I am not much of a shopper either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's worse because I have never shopped for a preteen before." Sarah stopped realized, what they could do. "Hey, I think I where to take you. This place has got something for everyone." Sarah and Emily entered the mall and walked past Sparkles and headed toward the very far end of the mall.

"Where are we going exactly? We have past the clothing stores for my size."

"We haven't past them all." Sarah gestured for Emily to follow her and said, "OK we are here follow me."

"Stacy's? I though this was a makeup store?"

"No actually the makeup department is in the front but if you go to the second floor." Sarah and Emily began to walk downstairs. "There is a giant kids section." Emily saw the many clothes that surrounded her and she began to feel overwhelmed.

"Wow, there are so many clothes?"

"Don't worry I have a friend that works here and she can help us find something easily." Sarah walked up to the counter to a man with spiky hair and skin tight pants.

"Hi, is Monica Johnson here today?

"Uh, yes. Is there something you need?"

"She's an old friend of mine, can you tell her that a Sarah Walker is here to see her."

"Um, sure." The man walked to the back of the store as Sarah and Emily waited patiently.

"So? What are we waiting for?" Emily asked.

"My friend can help us get you an outfit. She's an amazing stylist. She can just look at you and know. She could probably style you a whole wardrobe but that would take too long. She's usually who I go to for all my clothes."

"Sarah?"

"Hey Monica."

"Hey, what are you doing here? I haven't heard from you in years."

"Well, I have a shopping issue."

"Again? Sarah, you need to start shopping for your own clothes."

"It's not for me." Sarah went over to Emily. "This is Emily. She needs a special dinner outfit for tonight."

"Oh OK I have never worked with kids before but hey I am up for a challenge. Follow me." Sarah and Emily followed her to her office. " OK, hmmm." She stared up and down and looked at her from every angle. "Well I think I can find something for you I need you to wait here." She went into the other room leaving Sarah and Emily alone. " OK found it."

"Wow that was really fast." Emily said.

"What can I say? I know what I am doing." Monica smiled as Emily gave a silent laugh. "Why don't you go try this on? She handed the folded clothes to Emily and showered to the changing room.

"Hey Moni, I wanted to say thanks for doing this, I know we haven't talked in a while." Sarah said.

"It's no problem; think of this as my way of repaying you for saving my life. If you didn't move me out-of-the-way of that car, I would be dead by now."

"It's no problem." They both giggled, "So I have to ask; who's the kid?"

"You know my husband Chuck right?  
"Hunky nerd?"

"Yeah, well that's his daughter?"

"I didn't know he had a kid? Sarah nodded, "Wow so that makes you a stepmother huh? To think I would have never thought that Sarah Walker would one day be settled down."

"I know its weird for me too."

"I'm ready." Emily said from the other room.

"Come on out and show us." Sarah said. Emily walked into the room with a pink spaghetti strap day dress with white polka dots. It was simple but the smile on Emily's face made it complete.

"What do you think?" Emily asked.

"I think it looks cute. Sarah what do you think? Monica said. Sarah stared at Emily and noticed that when her smile looked similar to Chuck's. It was a big goofy grin just like his but it was much softer and woman like.

"I like it and I think Chuck will too." Sarah said.

Chuck entered the Buy More as he usually did. He thought since the girls were shopping, a small checkup on the store wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Casey." He flagged Casey down.

"Bartowski, what are you doing here?"

"My job. Since the funeral I haven't been able to really check on the store. I thought since Sarah and Emily were at the mall that I would check up on some quick thing. Um, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with Ellie, Awesome, Sarah and I tonight. I know how you're not very fond of Bartowski family dinner but I thought this would be good way for you to meet Emily." Chuck asked. Casey grunted. "Please Casey it's at Plaza at 7, it would mean a lot to Emily if you came."

"I will think about it." Casey groaned.

"Thanks, hey where is Morgan?"

"Busy, Why?"

"I need to invite him."

"Maybe you should leave him alone?"

"Why is that?"  
"Because it took me several hours to get him and Alex happy and if he, he or Alex is sad again, I won't be able to make him do his shooting test tomorrow."

" OK, well I guess that can work. He already met Emily…so"

"Good, I have to prep for tomorrow." Casey walked off in a hurry and tried to avoid anymore conversation with him.

"It was nice talking to you too Casey." Chuck said to himself.

It was a half an hour before dinner and Sarah was helping finish curling Emily's hair.

"Thanks for doing this Sarah. When it comes to looking good I'm kind of beauty challenged."

"It's no problem. When I was in college, I learned many hair styles and makeup tips. Enough so that I could have opened a beauty pallor." Sarah said smiling, she knew that most of the things about beauty she learned from being undercover. Almost every night she would have to be someone new, and that caused her to change her look constantly. She couldn't tell Emily that so she gave her the half truth which always seemed to work when she wanted people to believe her. Chuck walked to the bathroom door and smiled.

"Oh, God with two girls living here, I don't think I will ever be able to use the bathroom again." Sarah and Emily glared at Chuck.

"You are not the one who has to worry. You take longer than both of us combined, Mr. I wash my hair four times in a row." Sarah shot back.

"Sarah, you know you love my hair. It's got that bouncy, fluffy feeling no one can resist." Chuck said. Emily laughed; the two of them bickering was funny to her.

" OK you're done." Sarah said taking the towel off from around her. She got up from the chair and looked in the mirror and smiled.

"I love it. I don't think I have ever curled my hair before. What do you think?" Emily said.

"I think you look beautiful." Sarah said.

"What do you think Dad?" Emily asked Chuck.

"I think you look amazing. Nice outfit by the way." Chuck answered, this was the first time he saw the new outfit and for sure approved.

"Thanks, do you think Ellie and Devon will like it?"

"I think they will love it." Chuck said.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes

So I finally on break! Yay! I will have time to actually post stuff again. The story is getting closer to the end and I hope to wrap it up in about three more chapters. I hope you guys like what happens in this chapter. It could get confusing but it will all make sense in the end. Well maybe not all of it, I am leaving some stuff open ended cause I'm considering a sequel. Anywho I am going to keep editing and posting.

* * *

Ellie sat at the table that her brother reserved nervously shaking her leg.

"Babe, chill out. She's just your niece its not like she is the child you gave away." Devon said putting his hand on her knee.

"That's not why I am nervous Devon. Well maybe a little but…I am going to tell you something but you can't tell Chuck I knew."

"What's going on?"

"My mother is in town and she sort of asked me to dinner."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said, Yes."

"Oh no! What did you do?"

"It was sort of an accident. I was talking to her about being busy having dinner with Chuck and she kind of invited herself. And you know my mother, I can't tell her no. When she's around I can't just push her away anymore. Plus she should know she has another grandchild, he can't hide her forever."

"Well you better figure out a way to tell him before she comes because they are walking through the door right now." Devon said.

"Well let's just play it by ear. Chuck over here." Ellie said flagging down her brother.

Emily was nervous she could feel her heart racing she didn't expect for them to be early. She looked at Ellie, Devon, and Clara and thought she might have to just wait in the car but Sarah put her arm around Emily to make her realize there was no escape.

"Hey guys!" Chuck said hugging Ellie.

"Hey!" Ellie and Devon said greeting everyone. Chuck nodded his head for Emily to come closer to him. He put his hands on Emily's back and smiled.

"Ellie, Awesome, I want you to meet Emily." Chuck introduced Emily, she smiled, "Em, this is Ellie and Devon. Oh and Clara.

"Hi!" Emily said giving a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Emily." Chuck has only told us good things about you." Ellie said.

"I am glad to hear that." Emily said, they turned around and saw Casey walk through the door.

"Casey you came. Chuck said shocked.

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"That's Casey; he's a friend of ours." Sarah said.

"Casey? Isn't he your crazy neighbor who is prepping for the end of world?"

"Wait what?"

"Emily, I want you to meet our friend John Casey."

"You must be Emily." He said.

"Yes I am?" She said looking a little frightened by the unamused look on his face.

"Hi…Um, Chuck can I talk to you for a moment?" Casey said.

"Sure, why don't you guys start looking at the menu? We will be right back." Chuck and Casey moved over to the waiting room.

"Chuck your mother is here."

"What?"

"I saw her pull in the parking lot. I stole her parking spot so she is sort of having trouble finding one but she is here." Casey said.

"Crap, this isn't good. I haven't told my mom about Emily yet and oh no this isn't good." Chuck and Casey looked at the door and saw her walk through.

"Chuck?"

"Mom." Chuck walked up to his mother and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey honey, how have you been?"

"Fine, Mom, uh what are you doing here?"

"Ellie didn't tell you?" Ellie looked up to see Chuck and their mother talking and began to walk up to them.

"Tell me what?" Ellie walked up behind Chuck and spread her arms out wide.

"Mom." She said giving her a giant hug.

"Ellie what's going on, didn't you tell your brother I was coming tonight?"

"Ellie what is she talking about?" Chuck whispered to her.

"Ok, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Chuck, I guess it was sort of a surprise, but I was talking to mom this morning and I told her I was busy, then…well we are here now."

"Then…" Chuck wanted her to finish her thought.

"You know if I am unwanted I can just go right now." Their mother said.

"No! Please don't do that. You're not unwanted it's just, there is something going on that we weren't ready to talk about with you yet." Chuck said.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, you better tell me what is going on or I swear…"

"Sarah wants to know if you guys coming back soon the waiter had come by?" Emily said not realizing what was going on.

"Um, Emily they will be there in minute. Let's go back to the table and see what's on the menu." Casey moved toward Emily trying to take her back to the table but Chuck's mother's voice stopped them.

"Who is that?" Chuck's mother asked.

"Mom, I can explain."

"Mom?" Emily said surprised.

"OK someone better tell me what is going on right now!" Everyone froze. Chuck looked at Emily thinking he couldn't hide anything any longer. He not only felt bad about not telling his mother but also for not telling Emily she had a living grandmother.

"Mom, this is Emily my daughter." Chuck said. Silence filled the room and everyone stood there waiting.

"I have a grandmother?" Emily said.

"How?" His mother asked.

"Remember when I dated Jill?"

"You didn't. Charles, that girl almost got you killed?"

"Killed?" Emily said to herself quietly.

"How do you know you can trust her? Jill could have set this whole thing up."

"She didn't, we did our research we ran some tests."

"Well I hope they were pretty good tests. Who knows how many men she could have slept with and how many diseases she had? That little tramp."

"My mother is not a tramp!" Emily said sternly, trying to not yell. Everyone turned around in astonishment.

"Emily, why don't you go back to the table with Casey?" Ellie suggested.

"Dad, my mother isn't a tramp right?" Emily looked to Chuck.

"Emily!" Chuck said trying to get her to stop talking.

"I'm sorry if I am being a bit irrational but she broke my son's heart. How do I know she isn't using you to get back at my son?" She said trying to make Emily feel better.

"Mom, Jill is dead. She just died like a few days ago." Ellie said.

"And how I was I supposed to know. Why didn't anyone tell me this? You know Ellie you could have told me this on the phone."

"Mom, it's not her fault I told her not to tell you. I wanted to tell you that in person. I was hoping to explain this to you before you met her. So you wouldn't react so…"

"So what...stunned? You should have still told me that I had another grandchild roaming around on the earth." The bickering voices sent vibrations through Emily's head. It was a familiar sound that Emily had hoped to never hear again. There was so much frustration in there tones and she couldn't handle it.

"You know what this dinner was a stupid idea. WE never should have done this. This…" She gestured to the entire group, "…isn't how I wanted this to go and I think it would be better off if I just left you all alone. I am sorry for ruining your lives." Emily stormed out of the restaurant and began to walk to the parking lot.

"Emily!" He said heading out the door after her.

"What's going on?" Sarah said as her and Devon finally walked up to see what was going on.

"Mom called Jill a tramp and Emily got upset and ran off." Ellie explained to them.

"I don't think she would run off because of what you said; I think she is just upset about something else." Sarah said. Chuck tried to race after but her in the darkness of the night was making it hard to keep her in sight. He stopped at a stoplight when he finally realized that she was no longer in his sights anymore.

* * *

Emily stopped running and found herself at a park bench a few blocks down from the restaurant. She thought she knew her way back to Chuck's but she was lost in the still of the night. She sat down on the bench and cradled her legs in her arms as she began to tear up. She didn't want them to fight. She just wanted to meet them. "If they hate my mother then they probably hate me." She said to herself beginning to cry harder. "Mom, if you're listening right now. I don't know what to do. They probably just think I'm some unwanted bastard child and want nothing to do with me. Wish you were here. You always seem to know the right thing to do." She rested her head on her knees and tried to stop her tears from falling when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and looked at the empty park that surrounded her. She could feel the cold breeze of the night and began to realize how scary it is to be alone in the park in the dark. She got up from the bench and started to walk back to restaurant when she felt something grab her arm. She turned around and saw a man in all black with a ski mask trying to grab her other arm. She opened her mouth to yell for help but he covered it as fast as he could.

"Shut up and come with me."

"Let her go!" Chuck said holding a tranquilizer gun up aiming for the man's head. Emily's eyes opened wider as she tried to smile through his hand.

"Really Bartowski, a tranquilizer gun, come on now? I thought you have become more advanced than that."

"How do you know my name?" The man removed his hand from Emily's mouth and removed his mask.

"Bryce!" She said. A sudden deeper feeling of fear filled her entire body. When she saw his face again her tears dropped from her face again.

"Bryce! I should have known. You son of a bitch. What the hell do you think you are doing with her? I am surprised you could even show your face after what you did. Thinking it was okay to leave her to die helplessly."

"I need her for business."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Go ahead and tell him." She started to sob harder shaking her head no, "Tell him!" She shook her head no again. "Oh God, Dammit, She's in training."

"For what?"

"To work for me as a CIA agent. I am her handler."

"I told you I quit I don't want to be a stupid agent anymore." Emily said.

"Oh no, you can't just give up and fail to complete a mission like that. You can't just go AWOL. You see I didn't leave her alone to die, I have been training her for this day."

"Emily what is he talking about?"

"Before you came around we all thought she had my agent genes and she should follow the family business. So I trained her to be an agent. She knows everything there is about the spy world. She even knows about your spy history Chuck."

"Emily is that true? Did you already know about the spy world?"

"Yes but I was trying…"

"It's all true!" Bryce interrupted her, "She was the best student I ever trained, she had the fighting moves down, her hacking skills were excellent and she could diffuse a bomb faster than turning on a light switch. When it came to the last part of our training, working with guns, that's when she completely gave up. For her red test she was suppose to kill the two Russian gangsters but she never completed the mission now the CIA is putting in contempt."

"Is this even legal she isn't even 18 yet not only that but they don't put people in contempt for failing a mission."

"We are starting them young nowadays and since she knows so much we need to make sure she doesn't say anything about it therefore we are locking her up for now."

"Bryce let go of me. I am not going anywhere with you." Emily yelled.

"Shut up, let's go." Chuck aimed the gun toward Bryce and tried not to hit Emily. Bryce saw his movement and aimed his gun at Chuck's head.

"Step back Bartowski. I will use this."

"Bryce put that thing away or I will…" Emily yelled.

"What? What are you going to do? Fight me?" Bryce let go of her as she fell on the ground. He stood with his arms opened and his gun aim to the sky. "Come on Emily, come on. Give me one punch, a kick to groin something. I know you know how." Emily just stayed on the ground crying in fear, "I thought so. You know it's just a gun Em," He slowly slid the gun across her face, "See just a shiny, metal gun. That at any moment can blow your brains out." Emily cringed to the thought of the gun. "Come on let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"Bryce please don't hurt her!"

"Of course not, but as you already know I like to put on a show. So Bye Bye Bartowski!" Bryce continued to take Emily away. Chuck came closer to Bryce as he threw Emily to the ground. Bryce grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled the tranquilizer gun close to Chuck's neck. He pulled the trigger and Chuck feel right to the ground. "No…No…No…please." Chuck tried to let the words come out but he could feel his body weaken. "Emily."

"Dad!" Emily yelled reaching out to him. Bryce grabbed Emily again and covered her mouth.

"Just go to sleep Chuck." He waited until Chuck was passed out and he made his way to the getaway car with Emily.

* * *

Sarah was starting to worry. It had been a half an hour and there has been no word from Chuck or Emily. Ellie, Casey, and Chuck's mother waited with Sarah in the restaurant parking lot in case Chuck found her. Devon left to go get Clara food. Sarah sat down on the curb and folded her arms.

"He probably found her and they are probably having a little talk right now." Ellie said to Sarah.

"I was thinking that but I have this really bad feeling just deep down in my gut that something is wrong."

"I am so sorry Sarah, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did or this wouldn't have happen." Chuck's mom said.

"No, don't be sorry, it seems like a perfectly normal reaction based on the situation, at least from a mother's perspective. It's a lot of information to handle and I don't blame you."

"Hey Walker, I think we should go after them. Something tells me that something isn't right we should have heard from them by now." Casey said.

"I agree, Chuck has my keys, can you drive?"

"Sure."

"I'm coming too. If anything happen to my son or my new granddaughter, I don't know what I will do." Chuck's mother said.

"I would go but I have to get back to Devon and Clara. Call when you hear from them. See you guys."

"Bye Ellie." Everyone waved to Ellie leaving off in her car.

"OK let's go." They all jumped into Casey's car and headed on a search.

* * *

Sarah stared out the window keeping her eye peeled for them. They had been driving for so long that her nerves began to make her physically sick.

"We will find them Sarah." Chuck's mom said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so. Oh my God…Stop the car. Casey. Stop the car!" Sarah yelled. Casey pressed the brake pedal hard and sent the car to a sudden stop.

"Sarah, what is going on?" Both Casey and Chuck's mother looked outside and saw Chuck lying on the grass. They all quickly jumped out the car and raced to him. Sarah kneeled down and put Chuck's head on her lap. She began to hit his arm to get him to wake up.

"Chuck, wake up. Please Chuck wake up." Sarah said. Casey placed his finger on Chuck's neck.

"He is still alive, I found a pulse." Sarah could feel Chuck's body give a tiny jolt.

"Sarah?"

"Chuck! Oh God Chuck, what happen?" Slowly Chuck tried to open his eyes.

"He got her…he got her." He said trying to get the words to come out.

"Chuck, wait, start from the beginning." Chuck's mother said.

"Bryce came back he took Emily. He tranquilized me; I think he is going to…he is going to hurt her."

"Alright we need to go after him." Sarah declared. Casey and Sarah pulled Chuck up to his feet and let him rest on their shoulders. "Chuck think hard, which way did they go?"

"I don't know; I was out by the time they left."

"Casey when we get the car turn on the tracker that's the only way we are going to find them."

"Walker, I have an idea and it requires us taking a small detour." Casey said lifting Chuck into the car.

"How small?"

"Just trust me."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:

I'm back again with another update. To all who are new to this story welcome and I hope you are enjoying it. Remember I try my hardest to proof read but my learning disability sometimes has me disregarding my own mistakes. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's getting close to the end of the story so I hope it will all make sense soon.

* * *

After an hour of trying to scream, the mysterious black van became quiet. Emily laid her head against the wall of the truck and closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel herself becoming tired but she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't close her eyes if she wanted to live. She looked down at her handcuffed feet and legs and became to feel the sense to give up. She couldn't make a move as long as Bryce's men were watching her. A sudden stop had Emily almost rolling to the other side of the car. The man pulled a cloth from his back pocket and pulled it around her eyes. She squirmed as much as she could but the man was too strong to break away from his grip. Once her sight was gone, she could hear people moving around her.

"So did you enjoy yourself? Living with the all wonderful Bartowskis?" Bryce voice called out to her.

"Why do you care? Are you jealous that they are better guardians then you?" Emily said to Bryce having her blinded eyes facing away from where he was.

"Why would I need to be jealous? This isn't a competition, besides your mother always preferred me over him."

"Give me a break, the only reason why she started dating you again is because you got busy with her in the back of your Lexus. Needless to say, she was desperate. Here words not mine."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yes, she told me everything."

"Everything really?"

"Yes! I know about her cheating on her boyfriend at Stanford and that whole romantic part. I also know that you faked your death to be wit her like three times or something."

"Twice. It was my only way to be with her."

"Then why did you kill her?" Bryce stopped and stared at Emily. His face was turning red and his eyes grew big.

"I didn't kill her." He said.

"Really? I specifically remember you coming straight toward her car and not stopping until she ran off the road."

"I can assure you, that wasn't me."

"I was in the car that night!"

"You were also half asleep and probably didn't understand what was going on."

"No Bryce, I did understand what was going on, you ran her off the road and made it look like an accident. You killed my mother. Don't say you didn't cause your back up story isn't adding up."

The car abruptly stopped. She could feel some strong men's arms grabbing her and lifting her out of the car. They grabbed her legs and arms as they lead her out of the car and somewhere new. They carried her for a few minutes until they finally put her down on a soft surface. With her being blindfolded and tied up it was hard to know exactly where she was. They grabbed the back of her head and she was once again able to see. She opened her eyes and found herself in a large patted room with only a small window.

"Where am I?" Emily asked looking around.

"Your cell."

"This doesn't look like the CIA cells that you showed me during training."

"Well all the cells were taken and we had to improvise. Sorry it's not good enough for you. Maybe I could make reservations at the Four Seasons." Bryce said as he headed for the door.

"Bryce stop!" He turned around to face Emily, "I need answers."

"What? Is that going to make you sleep at night or something?"

"Um, no but I do want to know what are they going to do with me?" Emily asked.

"What you didn't do before." Bryce walked out the cell and closed the door.

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Sarah asked.

"It's better than nothing," Casey said walking through the doors of the Buy More. "Chuck? Where's Bartowski?"

"He is still a little out of it from the tranquilizer gun." His mother had his arm wrapped around her shoulder for him to lean on.

"He is the only one who has the key." Sarah said.

"I do?" Chuck looked in all his pockets and found a ring of keys in his pocket. He grabbed one key at a time before opening the door to the demo room. "I think this is it."

"Chuck that's the key chain." Sarah told him.

"Oh you want the actually key. Here…" He placed the many keys in Sarah's hands had her find it. Sarah opened the doors and rushed to Morgan's cell.

"Grimes! Wake up. We need you get up and come with us." Casey said.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Wait where's Alex?" Casey asked.

"She went home, because she has work in the morning what's going on?

"We need you to come with us on a mission." Sarah said.

"I get to go on a real mission and actually be a part of the action."

"Yeah," Casey said. "Whatever just get your ass up and let's go."

"But I thought everyone was after me?"

"Everyone is after the intersect. No one knows that you have the intersect, all they see when they see you will be another agent. So don't say a word."

"I don't know if I am ready for this." Morgan said.

"Morgan this isn't just another everyday mission…"Chuck said starting to come out of his loopiness. "Bryce kidnapped Emily. We need you, the intersect, to help me save her. Morgan this is my daughter here, I have missed 11 years of her life, please don't let me miss anymore." Morgan looked at Chuck and everyone there and could feel this sense of responsibility. He got himself into this; he had to deal with it like a man, instead of just running scared.

"What do you need me to do?" Morgan asked.

"That's what I like to hear." Chuck said in excitement.

"We need you to come with us in case you flash on anything, and if you are trapped by attackers remember you still know kung fu." Casey said.

"Alright we don't have much time let's go." Chuck's mother said. As Casey, Sarah, and her led Chuck and Morgan out, Chuck stopped Morgan,

"Hey Morgan thank you for doing this buddy, I really appreciate it." Chuck said.

"What are super spy best friends for?" Morgan said. Both Chuck and him smiled and ran after the others.

* * *

Emily sat in the lonely patted room, staring at the floor. She had so many things in her mind. There was only one person she could she could really talk to at this point.

"Hey mom… I have a confession. You probably already know this but the truth is I never really liked Bryce. He was two faced. He was nice to me in the beginning but when I finally stopped doing what he wanted then the real him showed. I am really thankful that Bryce isn't my real dad like I always thought. The day you told me about my father, I felt this weight just lift right off me. When you used to tell me stories about you and him at Stanford, I can understand why you liked him so much. I didn't realize it but I have more him in me than I thought. But his family doesn't like me well at least I know his mother doesn't. I am really sacred of letting my dream slip away again." Emily could feel her eyes getting more watery, "It seems that every time I meet a new family member, they are taken away from me just when I start to get to know them. I really wish you were here so bad, I don't know how much I could stress that enough." The door opened and two men walked over and grabbed Emily's arm.

"God, Em, you get stir crazy fast, you're already talking to yourself."

"You heard me?" She asked Bryce.

"I heard enough. Nice to know I am so loved. Listen I know I am not your precious Bartowski but you got to work with me here. Follow me boys and bring the girl."

"Where are you taking me?"

"God Dammit, what's with all the questions? What do you want, where I am going, will I ever be loved?" He said in a mocking tone, "You never asked me this many questions before, you just did it. Let's go back to that. You're more annoying this way."

"Well, I am sorry I just wanted to know if I have of chance of I don't know…dying."

"Are you done because I am getting tired of listening to your bull shit?" He said holding a loaded gun toward her head, "Nothing that you have been saying is benefiting me, okay. So let's keep it quiet alright." Emily looked down and backed up to give Bryce a dirty glare. Bryce put the gun down and continued to walk.

The men dragged Emily into another secluded room with only a telephone to keep her company.

"What…" Emily stopped herself from talking.

"Here…" The men threw her to the ground near the telephone, "I don't believe in giving prisoners one phone call but because you're a minor, I don't get a choice." Bryce said holding the gun back up. "You got three minutes." Emily rushed up to the phone and began to dial Sarah's phone, it is the only number that she knows by heart already. The phone began to ring as Emily waited anxiously.

"Sarah, come on pick up." The voice mail message machine began to play, but didn't hang up. "Sarah, it's Emily, I only get one…" Bryce walked up to her.

"Hang up the phone!"

"I thought I get one phone call?"

"You did until I realized that actually knew Sarah's number, hang up right now." Bryce grabbed her other hand and put the gun to her back.

"Bryce please don't hit me against the patted wall."

"Shut the hell up and hang up the phone." Bryce grabbed the phone out of Emily's hands and slammed it back on the wall. "Last thing we need is have Walker over here screwing up my plans."

"Your plans? All this doesn't even have to do with the CIA doesn't it?" Bryce said nothing, "I can't take this anymore, what's going on?"

"Fine you want to know sooo bad; boys grab her and follow me."

* * *

"Casey are you getting any leads on where he could have taken her." Sarah asked.

"No we are not even getting close."

"I'm really starting to worry, we have been driving around for hours, and there hasn't been anything that could have lead us to her." Chuck said.

"I know, I'm sorry, Chuck, but we are not going to give up." His mother said.

"Yeah, dude, no matter what happens we will not stop until she is found."

"My tracker is dying." Casey said.

"I have another one in my purse." Sarah said, "Chuck can you get my purse and grab the tracker?"

"You carry a tracker, just causally with you in your purse." Morgan asked.

"I am an agent Morgan, half the stuff in my purse are actually spy gadgets in disguise but the tracker is programmed into my phone."

"Oh." Morgan said, when he looked down he noticed a bright light shinning in Sarah's purse when Chuck unzipped it. "Hey Chuck, Sarah's phone lit up."

"She has a missed call. Do you recognize the number?" Chuck held the phone to Sarah's face.

"No, but they left a message." Sarah took the phone from Chuck and began to listen to her messages. As the message began to play she could hear Emily's voice. She froze and turned to Chuck, "Babe, it's Emily." Chuck quickly grabbed the phone. He listened to entire message and heard the fight between Emily and Bryce before Bryce slammed the phone on the hook. Chuck continued to hold phone to his head after the message was over in shock. "Chuck, what did she say,"

"That son of a bitch!" Chuck yelled.

"Calm down, what's going on?"

"Sarah listen to this message and tell me what you think, is going on." Chuck was angry more so then the time Bryce left Emily alone.

"Oh God, I hope he isn't hurting her." Morgan said.

"Based on this message I wouldn't doubt it." Sarah said after hearing it. "But I did find something that was strikingly odd."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Well Bryce and Emily were fighting she said something about him hitting her against a patted wall she wouldn't say that in less…"

"She was giving us a clue."

"So she is in an insane asylum?" Morgan asked.

"Possibly but there not any around here and if she is there now that means the place couldn't be that far." Sarah answered.

"Do we have any other options?" Chuck asked.

"I got it, the abandon jail by the docks. When I worked with Volkcoff, the people who worked for him have been arrested several times. Well there was one guy who had worked for him for many years well he spent time in that prison he said they have him a spongy room. Maybe that's where she is." His mother said.

"I thought they tore that down?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, they never got to it. It's still there." His mother answered, "Sarah give me the tracker, I will punch in the address." Sarah gave her the tracker and turned to Morgan.

"Flash on anything yet." Sarah asked. Morgan shook his head no, and continued to look outside. Chuck was silent sitting with his hands bared in his hands. Sarah was worried; she was being quiet than usual. She placed her hand on his back and began to soothe him. She removed her hand as he sat back up straight and took a big sigh. Sarah grabbed his shaking hands and held them tight.

"Babe, your hands are completely shaking." Sarah pointed out.

"Are they?" Chuck lifted one hand up and watched it twitchingly shake. "They must be still waking up from the tranquilizer, I guess. Who knew a quarter of a dose could do so much." Sarah looked at Chuck in disbelief.

* * *

"Right here boys." The men dropped Emily in a steel chair with locks to hold a person's hands and feet. They placed her feet and one hand in the locks.

"I think you're missing something." Emily said holding up her hand. Bryce looked at her in anger.

"Being a wise ass never gets any child anywhere. When I was your age my dad would have slapped me in the back of the head for that little comment. And just so you know you are going to need that hand."

"Yeah to escape." Bryce pulled out his gun and pushed it in her neck against.

"Even when we only tied up your feet there is no possible way to unlock those locks in less you know how." He took the gun away from her face and held it in front of her. "Come on!" She tried to look away but the gun was still there. "Take it…take the damn gun." She stood still; Bryce grabbed her hand and placed the gun in her hands. "There now put your finger on the trigger." He handled her fingers in the direction he wanted. He didn't want to hold it. "Finally, God you're stubborn." She held the gun in her hand for a second and quickly relaxed the muscles in her wrist as the gun dropped to the floor. Emily closed her eyes and began to cry. The picture began to run through her mind again.

-Flashback-

"Good Job Em! Nice shooting!" Bryce walked over to the target, "Not one bullet missed the target. I swear you're prodigy."

"Why, thank you. But I have to give half the credit to all those shooting games I have played over the years."

"Are you ready to get into the real action?"

"You mean like me going on a real mission with you."

"I think you are ready to experience a mission before your red test."

"Really? That would be awesome."

"Great, now let's go gear up and oh one other thing; don't mention this to your mother. We wouldn't want her to get worried."

"Sure, I don't want her to worry either."

-Flashblack ended-

"God damn it! Be careful with that; remember how I told you about gun safety. Geez!"

"Bryce, we have a situation." A body guard said.

"What is it?"

"We have suspicious activity going on outside. We need you to check it out."

"Fine! You two stay here and watch her. If she isn't here by the time I get back then both of you are dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Well its the second to last chapter. I would like to take this time to just give a quick shout out to all of those who stayed around to read the ending of the story. Turns out that out of 5,000 something views, only about 2% actually showed appreciation for this story. I worked very hard on writing and I am glad I was able to entertain someone out their in the fan fiction community. Maybe my next story will be better.

* * *

"Here's the plan Sarah and Chuck will go through the back entrance, Mary and I will go after you to cover your back." Casey announced.

"What about me?" Morgan asked.

"You get the most important job, you get to stay in the car and be the look out." Casey said.

"What? I thought you said you needed me. I am the intersect."

"We do but this is what we need you to do." Sarah said.

"You're too valuable to put yourself in a position of danger like that." Mary said.

"Fine, whatever, go be spies without me." Morgan said.

"Thanks for doing this Morgan. If you flash tell us." Chuck said, he didn't really know what else to say he was sort of speechless.

"Yeah, just go bring Em home." All four of them got out of the car and left Morgan alone to vent to himself.

Meanwhile Bryce was watching Chuck and Sarah enter the back of the building through the security cameras.

"They are entering through the back entrance; greet them the only way you know how."

Chuck and Sarah stood behind the door with their weapons drawn ready to go into the action. Sarah pushed open the door with her foot and checked her surroundings.

"Looks like it's clear; we are going in." Sarah said over her headphones to the others. Chuck looked around and could feel that someone was behind him. He turned around and no one was there.

"Sarah, I have always wanted to say this, so don't make fun of me." Sarah looked at Chuck with her eye brow raised. "It's quiet…too quiet." Once he said it Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know what you mean. It's really quiet. Something is wrong." Sarah turned around and saw Bryce's men standing behind them in the hallway. She kicked both men in the head, leaving only herself and Chuck to make their way in.

"Nice work, Walker." Sarah turned around and saw Bryce standing there with his gun out. Chuck looked at Bryce with fury.

"Bryce! You son of a bitch! Where did you take her?" Chuck charged for him but two other men came from behind him and pulled him back. Sarah froze as she struggled to not get her and her husband shot.

"Hold on there Bartowski, normally a person says 'hello, how are you' as a greeting, so let's try it again." Bryce waited for Chuck to say something. Chuck looked at him with a stronger fury and gave him a look of determination. "Well you know it was worth a shot."

"Cut the crap, where is she, Bryce?" Sarah said with her gun still drawn.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yes! I want to see her." Chuck yelled.

"God, I really don't want to deal with this. Dealing with your annoying kid is enough for me. Boys grab them and take them to Vector.

"Whose Vector?"

"You should know, but oh wait you can't flash on it." He corrected himself.

"Does Emily know about the intersect?"

"Are you kidding, if she knew that would ruin my plan?"

"Bryce you better take me to Em, or I swear to God…"

"Oh no, he swears to God, how scary. Will you just go with them and shut up."Bryce said interrupting Chuck. Sarah looked at Chuck and he looked back at her. Both of them grab one of the men's arms and flung them to the ground and then Sarah kicked the other man in the back until Bryce interfered. He grabbed her hair and Sarah tried to kick him in the groin but he turned her with her hair still in his hands. The men got back up from the floor and grabbed both Sarah and Chuck, dragging them away. "Take them away before I change my mind about letting them live another second." Before Bryce followed them, he went outside and checked to see if anyone was out there.

Morgan sitting in the car bored, saw Bryce walk outside.

"Bryce? Oh God, I have to tell Sarah and Chuck." As Morgan was about to contact them he noticed a tattoo on Bryce's arm that seemed a little weird to him. When he rolled up his sleeves it became clearer. Morgan saw it and could feel the intersect start working in his head. He saw the tattoo on another man named Markko Harrison, an underrated assassin who the CIA has been after for years. He went missing a year or two ago. Morgan then discovered that he had been impersonating his old arch nemesis. Thanks to a few thousand dollars worth of plastic surgery, it looked like that Bryce they thought he was wasn't really him at all. For the Bryce they knew was actually dead. "Oh God, I got to get a hold of Chuck. Hey Chuck!" He said through his head phones.

As the men placed Sarah and Chuck in a patted room until Bryce came back to lead them to the Vector room, he heard Morgan's voice in his ear.

"Morgan?" He asked in a quiet whisper, he then pressed the button to speak to Morgan, "Dude, what did I tell you about code names."

"Listen this is important. Bryce is not Bryce."

"What are you talking about? Of course, he's Bryce."

"Dude, Bryce is dead. He has always been dead. The man, who took Emily, is an impostor. A few years ago, an assassin wanted by the CIA, named Markko Harrison, went missing. The CIA later discovered that he is running around looking like his old arch nemesis, Bryce Larkin! That man in there is more dangerous than you think. He knows all of Bryce's secrets and let's say based off the images I saw he seems pretty ruthless."

"Sarah are hearing this?" Chuck asked.

"Uh huh." Sarah said.

"That's not all; apparently the CIA had been looking for Markko for years and they think he trying to build an assassin army that could take over the CIA. When the CIA started to connect Bryce with Markko they got suspicious. But they stopped looking for him after he got engaged Jill. They figured if Markko was actually Bryce he wouldn't settle down He probably used her as a cover."

"I thought something was a little sketchy about his knowledge on the CIA regulations. Sarah, we need to get Emily, out of here right now." Chuck said to Sarah.

"Thanks Morgan keep us posted if you flash again." Sarah said. The door opened and Bryce was angry.

"You idiots this isn't the vector room. It's the other one across the way. No wonder why I made you two the replacements." The men grabbed Sarah and Chuck again and brought them to where they were supposed to be.

* * *

As Emily was sitting in the lonely room, she began to miss her family. She missed learning about her new family and hanging out with Chuck and Sarah. Most of all she was really starting to miss her mom even more. She only had known her for about a year or two but in that time they had really become close. The day she died will forever be the worst day of Emily's life.

The door opened and Emily didn't want to look up, she figured it was Bryce again. She say straight up ready for anything.

"Put them in the corner across from the girl." Bryce said. Emily looked up and saw Chuck and Sarah being brought into the room.

"Dad?!" she said. "Sarah?!" Chuck thought he was hearing things until he looked up and saw Emily.

"Em!" Chuck said with relief, he tried to go over to her but the guards pulled him back.

"You two stay here, I am going to make this party complete." Bryce said, "You can untie the girl for right now, I know there is no possible way she can leave this room anyway but still watch her. But keep the couple tied up in the corner." Bryce left and the men untie all three of them. Emily ran over to Chuck and Sarah and flung her arms around them.

"I thought I was never going to see you guys ever again." Emily said.

"Emily I am so glad that you're alright." Chuck said.

"Me too, we all need to get out of here, that man who is holding us in here is dangerous." Sarah said.

"I don't know what's going on with Bryce it's like he went off the deep end." Emily said.

"Emily, that's not Bryce." Chuck whispered to her, "He is an underrated assassin trying to take over the CIA disguised as Bryce. Bryce has been dead for years now."

"What? But he dated my mom, and she told me that, oh no, he played my mom. That's why he…"

"Emily, what did he do?" Sarah asked.

"Alright, enough with the family reunion. Now it's time for business." Bryce said, "Grab the girl." The men pulled Emily back and placed her in the middle of the room with their guns drawn toward her. "Here's the deal, I need a favor, and you three want Emily to live."

"Where are you getting at?" Sarah asked. Bryce walked over to Emily and tried to place the gun in her hand.  
"No, please!" Emily refused; she tried to move herself away from the weapon.

"Take the gun Emily!" Bryce forced the gun in her hand and her mind began to race again,

-Flashback-

"Remember to check your surroundings every minute and…" Bryce before he was interrupted.

"Keep your gun in a place so you can grab it easily, I already know all of this." Emily said.

"I'm so proud!" Bryce and Emily kept moving through the hallways of a hotel, until they stopped at one of the suites doors. Bryce gave Emily the signal as he pushed the door opened with his foot. Both of them had their guns drawn. The living room was empty. "Emily go check the bathroom, I will go check the bedroom." Emily looked at the bathroom and saw no one in there. Everything cleared.

"Please don't do this!" Emily stopped and ran over to the bedroom to see what was screaming. There was man and a woman standing there with their hands in the air.

"Where is the money?" Bryce asked.

"What money? We don't have your money." The man said.

"Don't play dumb, the four million you stole from the Chinese Mafia."

"We really don't know what you are talking about? I think you have the wrong people?" The woman said.

"Everyone used that excuse, Em, search the room." Emily began to search the room and moments later couldn't find the money.

"It's not here." She said.

"Told you!" The man said. Bryce lifted his gun and shot the man and woman in the head. Emily stopped. She couldn't believe he just did that; her heart was beating faster and faster. When Bryce checked their pockets he noticed that made a mistake and killed the wrong people.

"Damn!"

"What happen?" Emily looked at their ids and looked at Bryce, "What have you done?" Bryce didn't say anything but punch his fist into the wall.

"Where the hell is the money?"

"The money, that's all you care about, is the money? What about the fact that you just killed two innocent people?"

"Shut up Emily, never speak of this." Bryce yelled.

"Oh God! Oh no, no, no, this isn't what I signed up for. Oh no, I feel like I'm about to puke." Emily began to freak out of the image of the two dead bodies was causing her to be in psychical pain. Bryce slapped her across the face.

"Shut up and let's get the hell out of here." Bryce grabbed Emily and grabbed her out of the room.

-Flashback ended-

"Kill them!" Bryce yelled, "Kill Chuck and Sarah." Emily stopped and looked at the gun in silence. "Kill them Emily!"

"Why?" Emily asked looking at her tied up father and Sarah who sat in shock.

"If you kill them, then I will let you leave the CIA Scot free and if you don't I will kill you and your family."

"Please don't make me do this." Emily begged.

"Kill them now." Bryce yelled.

"Emily don't listen to him!" Chuck yelled.

"Shut up Bartowski! Do it now!"

"Emily, listen to me don't do it." Chuck yelled again.

"Hurry up and do it already." Emily could feel the pressure pressing down on her and couldn't take it anymore. She could feel her legs getting numb and her heart begin to race, there was only one thing for her to do to stay alive. Emily dropped the gun out of her head and clasped to the ground.

"Emily!" Both Chuck and Sarah yelled. Bryce looked at Emily lying on the floor, and began to give a small laugh.

"Haha, good one Emily. Now get up." Bryce said. "Come one get up." Emily didn't move a muscle, "Cut the crap get up and finish your job." Right before he laid a hand on her, a voice spoke up from the background. "I knew it, she has always been a little scared of guns."

"Why don't you do it yourself, Markko?" Sarah asked. Chuck was speechless trying to hold himself together. He didn't know what to do with Sarah starting a fight and Emily on the ground.

"What did you call me?"

"I just called you your name."

"That is not my name." As Bryce was looking away Emily twitched sending Sarah a signal that she was faking.

"We know who you really are Markko." Sarah said as she tried to untie her hands secretly.

"Don't call me that!"

"So what's your plan exactly?" Chuck asked.

"What is this, the part where I give my whole back story? Here's some news for you Bartowski, I am not some kind of villain like in those stupid picture books Emily reads. I am not going to be stupid enough to explain to you my plans."

Sarah untied herself and gave Chuck a look to make him not say a word. Sarah pulled the knife up from her back pocket and threw it at one of Bryce's men. She hit him straight in the back as he fell to the ground she head butted the other man and grabbed their guns. She pulled the gun to Bryce's head as he turned around. Chuck still sat in the corner, trying to get Emily up.

"Emily, please get up. This would be a real great time for you to get up now."

"What are you going, Walker?" Bryce asked as he stood still with his hands in the air and gun on the floor.

"If you were really Bryce you would know I am not going down without a fight."

"I know enough about you to know that Bryce meant a lot more to you than you let on."

"But that ended just like your reign of terror to this young girl. So enough with the games Markko, it's better to just admit it now."

"Listen Bryce's reputation deserves to be ruined after all he has done to me and how many times he has put me in jail. As long as people think I am Bryce Larkin of the CIA, I am invincible. How do think I got rid of Jill."

"You did what?" Chuck said confused. Emily heard his words and quickly jumped from the ground and grabbed the gun and pointed it at his head.

"So I was right?" Emily said.

"I see you're done playing dead huh?" Markko said.

"Shut up!" Markko's eyes widened in shock, "So you were the one who ran my mother off the road that night. And when you went to help her you just left her for dead didn't you."

"How else was I supposed to get rid of her?"

"I have had enough with you. You brainwashed me, kidnapped me, you killed two innocent people and not only that but you killed my mother too. You are not going to get away with this."

Emily aimed the gun clearer and was ready to shoot. Markko moved his leg up and tried to kick the gun out of Sarah's hands but instead knocked her to the ground and grabbed Emily's gun. Emily froze as Markko pointed the gun her way. Chuck managed to get himself untied by that point.

"Do you really think I would be scared of you? I made you and guess what can I destroy you." As he was about to pull the trigger Chuck ran and pushed Emily out of the way. Chuck could feel his leg heat up with the intense pain and start to burn as his body fell to the ground. Once Markko realized he missed he tried to aim for Chuck.

"Chuck look out!" Sarah screamed. Chuck saw the gun looked his way and turned around and block Emily from a second shot. When he saw Sarah's gun next to him, he grabbed the gun as Emily leg swooped Markko to the ground and Chuck closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger. "BOOM" a long gunshot sound filled the room. When he opened his eyes he noticed that his gun had no bullets and the gun sound he heard wasn't him. He looked at Emily to see if she was okay.

"Emily, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." Chuck Both of them looked at Markko who lied dead on the ground with a bullet through his head. Once again both of them look toward Sarah for answers as they look at her they all turned to the door to find Casey holding the gun and Morgan and Mary right next to him.

"Are you guys ok?" Mary asked running to her son.

"Yeah we are fine Mom." Chuck said trying to get up but he was unable to, when Emily looked she saw his leg was bleeding. Chuck breathed deeply trying to not show pain.

"Dad you're shot!" Emily yelled. Sarah and Morgan run over to Chuck to see if he was okay. Mary grabbed Chuck and put one of his arms around her. Morgan came over and grabbed the other arm.

"Em, don't worry about me I will be fine…ow!"

"Honey, we need to take you to the hospital. Casey any word on back up?" Sarah asked.

"I called the General, she said she would be bringing along ambulances." Casey said.

"Good, Casey stay here and make nothing happens to the body." Mary said, "We are going to go bring Chuck outside so the ambulance will know where we are. Come on baby." Mary said as her and Morgan brought him outside.

"Sarah, is my dad going to be alright?" Emily asked worried. Sarah walked up to Emily and said.

"Yeah, he will be okay we are bringing him to the hospital. His wound wasn't bad, so once they remove the bullet he will be fine." Emily looked at Sarah and turned to give her a hug. Sarah was caught off guard and wasn't sure what to do. She hugged back to Emily responded,

"Thanks Sarah." Emily let go of Sarah and went over to Casey and hugged him too. He was more caught off guard then Sarah was. He stood there for a few seconds. Sarah gave him a look and he patted her on the back. Sarah gave him another look and he decided to actually hug back. Emily looked up at Casey and said, "Thanks Casey." She released from the hug and I looked at them both. "If it wasn't for you all I would be dead."

"Emily, now that you know the truth about what we do, I want to tell you another one of our little secrets." Sarah said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"As long as we are alive your Dad, Casey, Morgan, Mary and I will do anything we can to protect you. Isn't that right Casey?" Sarah turned to Casey for an answer.

"Walker is right." Casey agreed.

"Come on Emily, let's go outside and check on your Dad."

"Just one sec," Emily walked over Markko's body and stood over his bleeding corpse, "You are wrong Bryce, I wasn't afraid of guns; I was scared of the people holding them." She then threw the unloaded gun his chest for dramatic effect.

"Need to get those last words in?" Sarah asked.

"I just wanted to give a dramatic exit, like in the movies." Sarah laughed as they both walked outside.


	11. Final Chapter

Author's Notes: Well guys its the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. For the fans of this story I just want to say thank you for all your support and for reading. Each bit of positive feedback and sometimes the negative made me keep thinking this story was still worth posting. Also thanks to everyone who bared with me with all the typos, my learning disability and my computer are somehow not able to catch them. By the way, I must warn you that this chapter is made majority up of fluff and for a story that is a bit far fetched on the imagination, I felt it was appropriate.

* * *

Sarah and Emily walked outside to see a large group of CIA agents ready to go inside and investigate. Mary and Morgan were giving statements to General Beckman and a group of other agents to let them know what happen.

"Morgan!" A voice yelled. Morgan looked up and saw Alex forcefully walking up to him.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I accidently took your keys instead of mine. I wasn't able to get into my apartment so I went back to the Buy More, when I saw that you guys were all leaving in this van. I thought you guys were going to a Nerd Herd emergency job or something so I followed you hoping we could swap keys then until all of sudden I hear gun shots and I think they these are cop cars? What's going on?"

"I am so sorry but there was accident and Chuck got shot."

"Oh my God Chuck got shot is he okay?"

"He will be fine, it got him in the leg. But it made me realize that life goes by fast and it could all be gone in an instant. Well Alex, I love you. Will you move in with me?" Alex's eyes were bigger than an owl in the night, she began to shake and goose bumps swept her whole body.

"Yes! I would love to Morgan!" She threw her arms around Morgan as he kissed her passionately picking her up and spinning her around in the process. Mary stopped and walked over to Emily and Sarah,

"Emily! Sarah!" She said.

"Have you seen Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah he is alright, the medics have him. But Emily, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier about your mother. See I don't do well with people who hurt my son. It had nothing to do with you at all; in fact I am blessed to have another grandchild."

"Thanks. I am sorry for what I said too. I didn't mean to get so mad, Mary."

"You can call me Grandma." Smiling they both looked over and Chuck was getting placed into a medical ambulance.

"Chuck!" Sarah yelled as both of them ran over to him.

"Excuse me are you family?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes, that's my wife and daughter." Chuck answered. Sarah and Emily smiled.

"Alright they can come in but I ask that they be careful." As Sarah and Emily got in the ambulance, Emily stopped the paramedic from putting the oxygen mask on Chuck before he went into surgery.

"Wait!" Emily grabbed Chuck's hand. "Dad, I love you." Chuck looked Emily with a little shock in his face but then he smiled and said,

"I love you too Em, and I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"I know it wasn't my fault that you have been in an orphanage most of your childhood and I wanted you to know that if I knew about you, I would have been here a long time ago. From now on I will always be here for you. I am not going anywhere." The medic put the oxygen mask on him as Sarah placed her arms around Emily. The doors of the ambulance closed as they all rode together to the hospital.

ONE WEEK LATER

Chuck Bartowski woke up in his apartment with a smile. It was the first night he had been home since he got back from the hospital. He forgot how comfortable his bed was, the way it kept you warm no matter how could it was. Chuck looked over to find something missing. His wife was gone. He reached over to grab his cane and began to get out of bed. He put on a robe and walked out into the hallway. He could hear noises from the kitchen; he hobbled at a slow pace so he didn't have to feel the pain. He walked in and saw his beautiful wife wearing a cooking apron, with mixing bowl in her hand. Sarah turned around and saw Chuck in the hallway. Sarah put the mixing bowl on the counter and rushed over to him.

"Babe? What are you doing out of bed? Why didn't you call me, I don't want you to be walking around like this you just got back from the hospital."

"I'll be fine, that's why I have the cane. But I won't be if you burn the whole apartment building down. I thought you promised me you will never cook alone?"

"I'm not…"

"I'm helping her." Chuck turned to find Ellie in his dining room.

"Me too." He looked again to find his daughter, Emily, playing with his niece, Clara, on the floor.

"Chuck why aren't you in bed, you weren't suppose to come out yet it was a surprise." Mary said as she came from behind him. "Devon, Alex, and Morgan weren't even back from the store yet."

"Yeah, we thought aw poor sick man, risks his life for family, so he deserves a nice family breakfast but instead you ruined the surprised." Sarah said.

"I am sorry I ruined your surprise, I didn't realize." Chuck looked at all of them.

"Seriously Chuck what are you doing standing?" Ellie said as she walked over and helped Sarah walk Chuck over to the kitchen table.

"Guys, you don't have to this, I have a cane." He said as he held the cane up and smacks himself in the head. "Ow!" He put the cane to the side, "Maybe you have a point."

"Good morning Dad," Emily said as she got up and gave Chuck a hug.

"Morning Em." He said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. As Emily sat back down with Clara, the door opened and Alex, Devon and Morgan walked in.

"Aw, man guys we're too late, Chuck is already up." Morgan said.

"It's ok Morgan, you're not late, Chuck is just being an early bird today." Ellie reassured Morgan.

"Why isn't it the new roommates, did you guys tell Casey yet?" Chuck asked.

"We told him last night. He seemed to be okay with it." Alex said as Casey popped up at the door, one look at Morgan he snarled.

"Oh come on Casey! I know you're happy for us." Morgan said putting his arm around him; Casey looked at his arm and growled. Morgan put his arm down and ran over to the other side of the room.

"Hey did you show him yet?" Devon asked.

"He doesn't even know." Sarah said.

"Know what?" Chuck asked.

"Well it was what the surprise breakfast was about but…" Sarah felt Ellie in the kitchen and ran over to the bedroom. She came back with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face,

"Now Chuck close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just do it please, its part of the fun." Chuck rolled his eyes and he closed them. "No peeking." Chuck rolled his head with his eyes closed. Sarah walked over the table and put a small pile of papers in front of him. "Okay, open!" Chuck opened his eyes and gave a fake smile.

"Oh its federal papers. Thanks honey!" He said trying to be as thrilled as he was.

"Chuck, they are not just any federal papers. These are custody papers." Chuck looked at Sarah with unexpected face. He quickly looked at Emily who was smiling at him with the most beautiful smile.

"Is this what you were doing when I was in the hospital?" He asked.

"Maybe?" She said smiling, "All we need is one more signature and she is ours for good. You're the last signature Chuck." Sarah handed the pen to Chuck as he looked at the papers.

"I feel so honored." He said with a smile.

"Just sign the papers Chuck, breakfast is ready." Ellie said. He grabbed the pen from Sarah and put his John Hancock down to finalize it.

"Its official, Emily is a Bartowski! Now we eat!" Chuck said with a smile. Everyone gathered around the kitchen table for breakfast. Chuck was ready to grab his food when he felt a small pair of arms around him.

"Thanks Dad!" She said.

"You're welcome." He hugged back. As Emily got up, Sarah walked over giving a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Chuck asked.

"For being the most heroic, sexist, husband there is." Sarah answered.

"Good excuse." He said kissing her on the lips.

Emily smiled at her family when this sudden feeling came upon her. She could feel as though a pair of eyes were starring directly at her. She looked around the room and noticed everyone was fixated on Chuck. As she started to think it was all in her head, she looked out the window and saw a woman's hair brushed up against class. It was as if someone was watching her through the window and moved away once she looked that direction. She started longer at the window, hoping that the image would come back, but was interrupted,

"Em are you alright?" Morgan asked.

"Huh?" She broke concentration, "Oh, um, I'm fine, I thought I saw. Never mind. Let's eat." Emily said, pretending as though she didn't see a thing.

"You OK?" Chuck mouthed silently at Emily. She nodded yes as if they had there own special secret code. When his family gathered around his kitchen table, he smiled. It was something he was doing a lot lately but life has been truly making himself happy. Everything he looks at one of the people in this room, he kept but feel blessed that he was about to have them here, alive and healthy. From the old to the new generation he loved them all. He couldn't help but think,

_How could I be so lucky? _

**_THE END_**


End file.
